The perfect man does not exist
by Surkey-san
Summary: Kiku ama a Heracles, un personaje de manga, Arthur ama a Kiku, un mangaka sin vida social. Un día, Herecles se presenta en la vida del japonés demostrándole que el hombre prefecto no es tal cual lo imaginaba. Geripan, Asakiku.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Bien acá yo finalmente publicando a uno de mis bebés que ya lleva bastante tiempo en mi computadora y en mi cuaderno. La historia se podría catalogar como una comedia romántica que incluirá varias parejas, aunque la más importante será el Geripan (HeraclesxKiku) y el Asakiku (ArthurXKiku) (y es que amo a Kiku!). Según tengo planeado serán siete u ocho capítulos que intentaré subir cada semana (pues el tiempo no me da para subirlos antes) Así que si gusta la historia el próximo capítulo lo subiré el sábado o el domingo que viene.

Sin más que decir vamos a la ficha!

_Título_: The perfect man not exist

_Autora_: Surkey-san

_Fandom_: Axis Power Hetalia

_Parejas_: Geripan, Asakiku y otras que verán más adelante

_Advertencias_: Algo de vocabulario subido de tono pero creo que nada más

_Resumen_: Kiku es un mangaka sin vida social que vive para su trabajo y que, paradójicamente, está enamorado de uno de sus personajes que cree perfecto. Arthur, el editor de Kiku, siempre estuvo enamorado de él a pesar de su actitud introvertida pero nunca tuvo las agallas para poder decírselo. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando Heracles, el protagonista/héroe con el que siempre soñó Kiku, se vuelve real? El hombre perfecto no es tal y como lo imaginaba

Espero que guste la historia, ahora sí, acá viene el fic! Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertence sino al gran Hidekaz himaruya-sensei que algún día incluirá yaoilandia en el manga/anime_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

-Mei Mei ¿Ya entintaste esos? –preguntó un joven de cabello negro corto que llevaba puesto unos anteojos que no dejaban vislumbrar sus ojos

-Ya casi termino, Kiku-san. Todavía me faltan dos cuadros –respondió una chica con cabello largo de color castaño oscuro con un mechoncito rebelde separado del resto de su cabello en forma de rulo y una flor que adornaba su cabello

-Bien ¿Y tu Elizabetha? –esta vez le habló a una muchacha de cabello castaño claro que llevaba una pañoleta en la cabeza

-Ya termino con los entramados de esta página –contestó la chica sonriendo y haciendo el signo de victoria con los dedos al japonés que se había sentado en su lugar luego de deambular de un lado a otro por un tiempo tratando de que alguna idea surja

-Ok. Tenemos que ponernos las pilas, nos quedan trece hojas para presentárselas a Arthur-san este viernes y ya estamos a martes. ¡Hay que trabajar con todo! –se ajustó la cinta sobre la frente y tomó el lápiz como si fuese una katana para atacar

Las muchachas se miraron entre si cuando su jefe se sumergió en uno de sus trabajos casi sacando humo en la hoja entre que dibujaba y elegía plantillas. Ambas sabían que Arthur nunca se enojaría con Kiku por no entregar un trabajo a tiempo ya que el inglés estaba perdidamente enamorado del japonés desde hace tanto tiempo que ellas ya habían perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que el rubio había intentado confesarse sin poder lograrlo gracias a que el pelinegro pasaba por alto todo lo que el otro hombre le decía y que no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo. No era porque al nipón le desagradaran los hombres, al contrario, ellas trabajaban con el porque tenían bien sabido que nunca pondría un ojo sobre ellas (además según sus visiones, Kiku era muy uke), y menos que Arthur-san le cayera mal sino todo lo contrario, detrás de esa fachada fría que ignoraba a todos a su alrededor se encontraba un tierno muchacho con una de las sonrisas más dulces e inocentes que alguna vez hayan visto con una timidez que lo hacía demasiado adorable (tanto como para que ellas se enternecieran y quisieran abrazarlo), el problema estaba en que era demasiado despistado y nunca notaba los vanos intentos del inglés por llamar su atención más que como amigos. Y eso que ellas habían intentado ayudarlo más de una vez, comentándolo que era lo que le gustaba a ese japonés escurridizo, o donde le gustaba ir cuando no tenía trabajo o hasta gustos en libros y comida, pero nada funcionaba; Kiku siempre pensaba que esas atenciones era para que hiciera un mejor trabajo la próxima vez. A veces les deba pena los esfuerzos de ese rubio enamorado por hacerse notar ante su jefe pero tal vez todo se debía a que el pelinegro no veía sus sentimientos porque estaba segado por los suyos propios. Kiku Honda estaba enamorado. Eso lo tenían bien en claro, pero el problema decaía en el hecho de que estaba prendado de un hombre que nunca lo iba a corresponder ¿Y cómo sabían eso ellas? Porque el amor imposible de Kiku no era nada más ni nada menos que Heracles Karpusi, un dios griego humanizado de brillantes gemas esmeraldas por ojos, el cabello castaño desordenado que danzaba con salvajismo en el viento y de un cuerpo tan trabajado que hacía que cualquier mujer se volteara babeando suspirando por estar en esos fuertes brazos. No era que ese Adonis repudiara a los hombres ¡Oh claro que no! Al contrario, era el seme preferido de muchos, la cuestión era que ese personaje no era nada más que un carácter, el protagonista de las historias yaoi que los tres juntos dibujaban. Heracles había nacido en una historia +R18 de explícitas escenas hard, siendo un mochilero que recorría el mundo y que en cada parada que hacía se encamaba con le uke más lindo del lugar que, extrañamente pero no mencionable, siempre tenían leves parecidos con el oriental que le daba vida; muestra de un deseo irreprimible de ser el adorno en la cama de ese griego para que saciara todas esas fantasías sexuales que plasmaba en el papel. Kiku no quería a otro hombre, lo quería a el, aquel musculoso espécimen de hombre que lo hacía llegar al orgasmo con solo una mirada de esas penetrantes que solía dar a sus víctimas, pero daba el hecho de que solo era un personaje ficticio que en la vida real no existía y, que por desgracia, parecía que nunca iba a existir. Y el se negaba a buscar por otros lados a su verdadero amor, enfurruñado con hallar a su príncipe de piel bronceada encarnado en su vida a través de pósteres que había colocado en las paredes de su habitación o, como le decían sus ayudantes, el altar al dios de la sensualidad masculina.

Ese día, como otro de los muchos anteriores de esa publicación, debían apresurarse para terminar el trabajo que luego le iban a presentar a Arthur. Estaban dibujando el nuevo capítulo de las andanzas del "caballero andante, amante excitante", título con el que habían bautizado la obra de Heracles, y todavía les quedaba mucho trabajo por terminar cuando el teléfono celular del japonés sonó interrumpiendo al aura de labor que se había formado en la habitación, con un gruñido por lo bajo al haber sido interrumpido en la cúspide de su escena favorita, cuando su amante imaginario penetraba con fogosidad a otro de sus yo de papel, fue en busca del dichoso aparato y contestar la llamada entrante.

-Hola –fue el saludo seco y cortante que dio a su interlocutor. Había colocado el celular en altavoz y este descansaba en la mesa para que así pudiera hablar sin descuidar su trabajo

-¡Hola Kiku! –la voz estridente de su amigo desconcentró por un instante a los habitantes del departamento que saltaron en sus lugares -¿Cómo estás, ve? –de seguro que el hombre del otro lado de la línea estaba sonriendo como siempre lo hacía

-Bien, bien Feliciano, un poco ocupado por el momento –contestó sin prestarle atención realmente a la conversación -¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó intentando ser lo más cordial posible, no estaba en su naturaleza tratar mal a las personas y menos ofenderlas

-¡Oh! ¡Si, si, para eso te llamaba! –se escuchó las carcajadas del italiano y como alguien suspiraba –Quería saber si te gustaría venir a comer pasta conmigo y con Ludwig esta noche, ve. Dale, di que si –insistió el muchacho con voz melosa

-No puedo, Feliciano, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Será en otro momento –y enseguida cortó antes de que el otro pudiera hablar o refutar alguna otra cosa. Instantes después el celular volvió a sonar provocándole una vena hinchada en el cuello al moreno -¿Qué? –preguntó siendo un poco más rudo esta vez

-No seas malo, Kiku, hace mucho que no nos vemos y yo ya te ex –cortó la llamada antes de que sus nervios estallaran, nuevamente, por la culpa de su amigo amante de la pizza

No llegó a hacer más de una línea cuando el celular vibró nuevamente, Eliazabetha y Mei Mei ya se estaban viendo entre si tragando duro ya que la paciencia de su jefe cuando estaba atiborrado de trabajo era muy escasa -¡¿Qué? –gritó contra la bocina espantando un poco al muchacho

-Va-vamos Kiku, una co-comida no te va a hacer ma –cortó y estampó el aparato contra la madera para tomar nuevamente el lápiz y continuar con su trabajo… solo unos segundos para que vuelva a llamar y de la fuerza ejercida el grafito se partiera. Lo tomó bruscamente y quitándose los anteojos vociferó -¡Te dije que no puedo ir a comer pasta contigo! ¿¡Qué es lo que no te queda claro! –pero nadie le contestó del otro lado a pesar de que no habían cortado -¡¿Es que ahora finalmente te has quedado callado después de que me atosigaste con tus propuestas? –el japonés ya se había dejado llevar por la presión y el enojo acumulado y gritaba lo primero que su cerebro ideaba

-L-Lo siento, Kiku, yo solo quería preguntarte como iba el trabajo –el pelinegro notó que la voz no era la de su amigo italiano sino que correspondía a otra persona que lo hizo palidecer al instante luego de reconocerla

-A-Arthur-san –tartamudeó -¡Oh lo siento tanto! ¡Pensé que era otra persona! ¡Por favor discúlpeme! –pidió el muchacho con las mejillas completamente rojas siendo observado por sus compañeras que habían dejado el trabajo de lado para ver sus reacciones

-Está bien, no hay problema. No necesito que te disculpes conmigo. Te llamaba para hablar acerca del trabajo ¿Cómo te va con eso? –las chicas notaron un interés más profundo de lo que se refería esa pregunta, el inglés estaba intentando hacer conversación con el nipón antes de que los nervios lo ataquen de nuevo y mande todo al carajo como siempre

-Bien, bien, de seguro que tenemos todo listo para el viernes sin problema –escuchó carraspear a su editor del otro lado de la línea y preocupado preguntó -¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-De eso te quería hablar –un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del japonés –Se adelantaron las fechas. Necesito que tengas todo listo para el jueves a la mañana a más tardar –la palidez acudió al rostro del muchacho y las chicas supieron que algo no andaba bien

-¿Qué? –preguntó no creyéndose lo que a sus oídos llegaba. Eso debía de ser una broma

-Que necesito el capítulo para este jueves a la mañana. Adelantaron las fechas de salida –declaró el inglés. Sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo al dibujante por el que suspiraba era prácticamente imposible, pues el sabía que habían calculado todo para terminarlo el viernes a la tarde, y sería trabajar el triple para el y sus compañeras, pero el tema era que desde arriba la orden le había llegado y el no podía retrasar más el pedido por eso a pesar de que le pesara el tener que obligar a su amado a esforzarse para terminar antes de tiempo cuando eso equivalía a pasar las noches que quedaban desvelado lo hacía sentirse verdaderamente mal

-No puede ser… –escapó un suspiro de la boca del oriental mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos –E-está bien. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Adiós –antes de que el otro pudiera contestar ya había cortado la llamada. Se quedó paralizado sumergido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos intentando buscar una salida a todo ese embrollo –No queda de otra… –volvió a murmurar. Levantó la cabeza y observó a sus ayudantes con un brillo fogoso en la mirada –Terminemos hoy todo lo que podamos, me quedaré toda la noche si es necesario acaso –las muchachas asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron sus instrumentos para seguir trabajando

Habían tenido la misma idea de atosigar un poco más a su jefe preguntándole acerca de su joven editor y que pensaba acerca del pero desecharon la idea cuando vieron al japonés tan desesperado. Arthur Kirkland dirigía junto a su socio Francis Bonnefoy dos revistas que se dedicaban a la publicación semanal y mensual de mangas, shonnen ai y yaoi, y Kiku Honda había sido su mayor adquisición. El inglés, con cero talento culinario, desde que lo conocieron, hace ya tres años desde que su joven jefe se había dedicado al dibujo manga y procuraba ayuda con su trabajo, habían notado un claro interés por el pelinegro. El hombre era muy atento con el japonés, siempre preguntando por su bienestar y alguna que otra pregunta indirecta acerca de su vida amorosa, pues ellas notaban claramente como el hombre suspiraba aliviado cuando la respuesta era que todavía seguía soltero, llamaba más para conversar con el nipón que para peguntar el estado del trabajo y sabían bien que eso le acarreaba problemas con su socio, siempre era condescendiente cuando le pedía unos días extra para terminar con un trabajo o cosas por el estilo. Arthur estaba perdido y locamente enamorado de Kiku Honda, aunque este no lo notara.

La noche se les había adelantado y aun continuaban con mucho trabajo que hacer, en todo ese tiempo solo habían terminado cuatro hojas y la mano del pelinegro ya estaba acalambrada. Cuando el reloj dio las doce en punto ambas muchachas levantaron la cabeza de sus obligaciones y miraron la hora preocupadas, sabían que sus parejas estarían preocupadas aunque ya les era costumbre el aparecerse tarde, aun así procuraban no hacerlo. El pelinegro notó la misma preocupación que las mujeres y suspirando dejó a un lado el lápiz.

-Será mejor que terminen por hoy. Yo puedo encargarme del resto en lo que queda de la noche, ahora es mejor que ustedes descansen, hay personas que las están esperando –una sonrisa amarga atravesó el rostro del joven. No era que quisiera estar solo por el resto de su vida o que esperaba a su príncipe azul, solo quería que el hombre que poblaba sus fantasías viniera a por el, el sabía que en algún lado estaba y por eso se reservaba solo para el, estaba en su cultura, en su crianza, en entregarse a la persona amada y nada más

-¿Estás seguro, Kiku? Es mucho trabajo para ti solo, podemos quedarnos un poco más si quieres –habló Elizabetha. La verdad es que añoraba volver a casa para estar con su amado esposo Roderich y su pequeño Feliciano, el niño que ambos habían adoptado, pero en cuanto a trabajo se trataba ella era muy responsable por eso siempre insistía en quedarse un poco más para así terminarlo finalmente

-No se preocupen, vuelvan a casa, yo terminaré o al menos adelantaré para que mañana no tengamos mucho que hacer –sonrió para dar un poco más de confianza y las mujeres solo pudieron suspirar derrotadas sin poder negarse un minuto más

El las acompañó hasta la puerta del departamento en donde vivía y usaban para trabajar, y tras saludarlas se volvió a seguir con su tarea. Faltaba mucho por hacer, solo rogaba que sus manos no quedaran paralíticas de dibujar con tanto fervor.

Las horas pasaban pero el japonés no despegaba los ojos de las hojas que una a una iban pasando, quedaba poco por hacer pero eso no significaba que podía suspirar después de todo todavía faltaba entintar y demás. Giró el rostro viendo la hora, las cuatro de la mañana y los ojos caían derrotados por el sueño, debajo suyo una escena de Heracles en que salía de bañarse en las aguas termales y donde había tomado a otro chico, mostraba al hombre de sus sueños que lo veía a través del papel clavándole aquella mirada esmeralda que tantas veces lo hizo suspirar y deseó con toda su alma que aquel hombre fuera de verdad.

-Heracles…san –y sus ojos finalmente sucumbieron al cansancio

No sabía si era real o simplemente consecuencia del cansancio pero sentía como alguien acariciaba sus cabellos mientras el sueño poco a poco se iba alejando de su cuerpo. Le dolía todo, aunque principalmente fuera el cuello, por la mala posición en la que estaba durmiendo por eso le costó bastante el voltearse y enfocar su mirada sobre la persona que lo acompañaba, porque, ahora que estaba medio lúcido, podía asegurar por completo que había alguien a su lado. La luz le dio de lleno en la cara por lo que le costó bastante enfocar a su acompañante pero cuando finalmente lo logró solo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta pensando que era otra vez su imaginación desbocada la que le jugaba jugarretas de mal gusto. Esa persona le sonrió soñadoramente y con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca le cerró la mandíbula para luego acercarse y regalarle un leve contacto de labios muy impropio para poder considerar que sea un beso. Kiku, rojo como un tomate, solo pudo tartamudear un nombre.

-He-Heracles-san

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la autora<strong>: Cómo se me ocurrió esta barbaridad? Simple, cuando uno está muy aburrido en la cola de la fotocopiadora de la escuela esperando que a una la atiendan y tardan más de dos siglos en hacerlo la mente suele tomarse vacaciones y las ideas más locas y descarriadas pueden atacarla. Eso ocurrió con este fic que salió de la frase: _"El hombre perfecto no existe" _y experiencias de mi infancia (como cuando era más chica y soñaba con un chico igual a Yukito de CCS pero en la realidad).

Veremos Kiku se toma el hecho de que Heracles puede que no sea lo que siempre esperó…jojojo…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado al menos el inicio; si es así no me viene mal que me lo digan a través de algún comentarillo, sino tendré que mandar a Arthur a que las invite a tomar té con sus _"deliciosos"_ scones –mirada siniestra–

Nos leemos la semana que viene!


	2. Chapter 2

Ooooohhhhh! Lamento tanto la tardanza! Eh estado muy ocupada con lo del instituto y no tuve tiempo para sentarme a subir el nuevo capi a pesar de que ya lo tenía casi terminado, solo tenía que releer algunas cosas (Waaaa! Necesito tiempo!)

Pero ahora si, ya está el segundo capítulo de este fic (el primero con más de un capítulo que posteo acá) espero que lo disfruten, alguna duda pueden decírmelo en un review (cosa que me hará muy feliz también)

Ahora si, disfruten el nuevo capi!

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece, sino al gran Hidekaz himaruya-sensei que algún día incluirá yaoilandia en el manga/anime_

**Capítulo 2**

Mei Mei corría por las calles de Shibuya convenciéndose a si misma de no parar en cada local de ropa que veía y caer en la tentación de entrar y comprar lo primero que encontrarse. Intentaba por todos los medios mantener la tostada, que componía su único desayuno, en su boca y que esta no terminara aterrizando en el suelo como preveía que iba a pasar.

No estaba apurada porque se le había echo tarde para levantarse o porque tuvo que alejar de su hermano menor de aquellos fuegos artificiales que estaba obstinado en explotarle en la puerta de la casa de la vecina, para nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, principalmente lo último, solo que esa mañana había sido requerida por su jefe con urgencia. Aunque requerida no era la palabra necesaria justamente, no cuando tu superior llama llorando y suplicándote que llegues lo antes posible porque sino va a caer en un colapso nervioso mucho peor del que ya antes había caído una vez que casi no llegan con la fecha de entrega. Desesperada llamó a la húngara para preguntarle si tenía alguna idea de lo que le pasaba a Kiku pero la otra mujer estaba peor que ella pues parecía que iba a caer en el mismo colapso nervioso que su jefe cuando, por detrás de la voz de la castaña, escuchó a su marido llamarla para que preparara el desayuno y al pequeño hijo de ambos llorar por comida. Ya podía imaginarse la escena de la mujer con una vena hinchada en la frente dispuesta a volarles la cabeza a ambos hombres con una sartén como hacía con el hermano mayor del amigo de Kiku que, extrañamente, parecían conocerse de hace tiempo, aunque el otro hombre estaba en pareja con un tierno muchachito rubio de anteojos que parecía tener una obsesión con cargar un peluche de oso polar, y ella, como buen amante del yaoi que era, le resultaba completamente adorable verlos caminar juntos por la calle tomados de la mano y dedicarse tiernos comentarios de amor, aunque de eso hacía mucho que había pasado y no estaba segura si seguirían juntos, después de todo el prusiano era muy celoso del amigo norteamericano de su novio; tal vez ya se habían separado.

Volviendo al tema que le interesaba, aunque eso no quería decir que un poco de amor entre chicos no le alegraba el día, necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible al complejo departamental en donde vivía el japonés si quería verlo cuerdo y no amenazando con tirarse de la terraza por la presión que sentía y que al menos que la dejara pasar, ya sabía las mañas del hombre con encerrarse y alejarse de todos temporadas enteras porque había caído en una crisis y no le agradaba el hecho de tener que aporrear la puerta hasta que le abriese o amenazarlo con llamar a sus hermanos mayores, Yao y YongSoo, ambos obsesionados con el, para que vinieran a pasar una temporada con su hermanito que tanto los extrañaba si no la dejaba pasar en ese instante. Por eso cuando divisó a lo lejos el lugar destinado, sacó su celular y marcó a toda velocidad el número de Elizabetha para preguntarle si ya había llegado. Tras que tocara dos veces la voz de la castaña le contestó agitadamente asegurándole que estaba a unos metros, cuando ambas cortaron la llamada pudieron vislumbrarse en la puerta de entrada al edificio.

-¿Qué…le habrá…pasado…a Kiku-san? –preguntó agitadamente la castaña tomándose el pecho y tratando de recuperar la respiración

-No…lo sé…tendremos…que subir…y averiguarlo –le contestó la otra con dificultad. Ambas giraron la cabeza hacia la escalera y suspiraron derrotadas, no les quedaba otra que subir por esa monstruosa escalera hasta el cuarto piso que era donde vivía el japonés

Emprendieron la tarea de subir escalón por escalón sujetándose de la baranda para no caer desfallecidas escaleras abajo llorando lágrimas de sangre por el esfuerzo y las piernas que se quejaban por el maltrato

Llegaron a la habitación perteneciente al pelinegro, el 4B, y tras recargarse en la puerta para recuperar el alma que se les escapaba a cada suspiro, llamaron a esta. No pasaron ni dos segundos para que el muchacho les abriera.

Kiku se veía terrible, con ojeras que prácticamente parecían bolsas de carga debajo de su delicada piel, tenía el cabello desordenado al igual que su ropa, que extrañamente era la misma que había usado el día anterior y eso que el chico siempre se cambiaba todos los días, los labios extrañamente hinchados y si miraban bien iban a notar pequeñas marquitas entre moradas y rojizas en la piel de su cuello.

-¡Gracias a Dios que llegaron! –gritó a la vez que se lanzaba a los brazos de la taiwanesa y comenzaba a llorar a lágrima viva, ambas mujeres se miraron entre si extrañadas por la actitud del japonés e instintivamente acariciaron su cabeza para reconfortarlo

-¿Pero que pasa, Kiku-san? –inquirió Mei Mei mirando preocupadamente a la castaña mayor

-Es que…es que –tartamudeó el otro sorbiéndose la nariz –Véanlo ustedes mismas –señaló dentro del departamento, ambas mujeres estiraron el cuello para solo ver el pasillo que comunicaba a la sala donde solían trabajar, no veían nada aunque tal vez solo les quedaba acercarse y comprobar con sus propios ojos aquello que mantenía tan exaltado al pelinegro

Entraron a hurtadillas prestando completa atención a cualquier movimiento extraño, volteando a los costados por si veían algo sospechoso pero parecía que todo andaba bien, se adentraron a la habitación del japonés pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Tal vez, por el estrés, Kiku estaba teniendo alucinaciones y no sería fuera de lo normal cuando se pasa prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día delante de una hoja dibujando a su amor platónico, pero nunca habían protagonizado un ataque de tal magnitud, era como si el japonés estuviera temeroso de "algo" que se encontraba en su habitación.

Al notar algo extraño, giraron la cabeza al oír como el ruido de la lluvia en el baño contiguo cesaba llegando a la conclusión de que alguien más estaba ahí. El pelinegro se escondió detrás de la húngara que había sacado su sartén dispuesta a volarle la cabeza a quien quiera que se escondía allí. La puerta del baño se abrió dejando pasar al vapor de la ducha caliente y solo se podía vislumbrar la figura alta de un hombre de espalda ancha. Cuando la niebla se disipó y la figura se materializó las dos mujeres quedaron con la boca que casi rozaba con el piso.

Frente a ellas se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Heracles en persona de carne y hueso. Una toalla se anudaba a su cadera donde los huesos de la pelvis se asomaban seductoramente y el vello iniciaba para fundirse debajo de aquello que muchos y muchas deseaban ver (maldita toalla). Por los pectorales trabajosamente definidos bajaban las gotitas del anterior baño que parecían evaporarse con el calor humano que desprendía ese adonis encarnado. Las clavículas se marcaban en la piel tostada y los brazos forzudos daban la impresión de que podían cargarlos a los tres sin ningún esfuerzo. Ni hablar del rostro excitantemente varonil con aquellos ojos color oliva que dejaban sin aliento cuando les dirigió una mirada penetrante que les hizo sentir a las mujeres que las piernas les temblaba como gelatina.

Se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla de mano mientras se acercaba sigilosamente como un felino en busca de su presa y se plantaba de lleno delante del pelinegro. Kiku tuvo que alzar el rostro para poder verlo, era extremadamente alto comparado con su altura, y se quedó de piedra cuando este lo tomó posesivamente de la cintura y lo acercó pegando su cuerpo mojado al de contextura más delicada. Al pelinegro se le crisparon los cabellos de la nuca sin poder reaccionar cuando el castaño lo tomó de la barbilla y de un sopetón le plantó un beso agresivo (y con mucha lengua) en los labios.

Elizabetha y Mei Mei solo pudieron ver como el griego prácticamente le comía la boca con los dientes, los labios y usando la lengua hasta ahogarlo, literalmente. Cuando lo soltó el muchacho más bajo tenía las mejillas coloradas y los labios entreabiertos en un ruego silencioso de más besos húmedos como aquel, o eso era lo que suponía el castaño que volvió a inclinar la cabeza para besarlo nuevamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda con movimientos circulares y poco a poco se iban escabullendo debajo de la remera del pelinegro. Las chicas estaban a punto de presenciar una escena R18 con su jefe como protagonista y verdaderamente no les apetecía marcharse pero vieron como el más bajo parecía querer escapar de los brazos del musculoso espécimen de hombre que ya le estaba quitando la camiseta sin ningún pudor.

-¡No! –gritó echando a un lado al sex simbol a la vez que intentaba acomodarse la remera que la tenía a medio subir por el abdomen. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas rezagadas y el seño fruncido desconcertó al griego que lo miraba como un cachorro al que le negaran la comida

-Kiku… –lo llama el otro tratando de acariciarle la mejilla pero el menor se alejó tratando de protegerse de él ocultándose detrás de sus ayudantes. El hombre frunció el seño y con voz grave pidió pero sonó como si lo ordenara –Ven aquí Kiku –este negó con la cabeza sin importarle cuan arrolladora era esa la mirada esmeralda que destilaba fuego. Se acercó con pasos decididos pero las dos muchachas le interrumpieron el paso -¿Qué? –preguntó sin disimular su frustración

-No dejaremos que te acerques a Kiku-san cuando vemos que está tan alterado –a pesar de los nervios que sentían por hacerle cara a un hombre que tranquilamente podía desecharlas con un soplo no flaquearon y se mantuvieron firmes. Heracles bufó como un niño enfurruñado y se dio media vuelta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

Quiero estar solo –les ordenó, las castañas no tardaron ni dos segundos en arrastrar con ellas al pelinegro fuera de la habitación

-Kiku-san ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Elizabetha tomándolo de los hombros para encararlo, el muchacho temblaba bajo sus manos y un sentimiento de pena le encogió el corazón

-¿De dónde salió ese hombre tan parecido a Heracles? –preguntó Mei Mei. No se creía que el pelinegro haya salido de noche en busca de alguna diversión pasajera y se trajera a la casa a un hombre que era prácticamente la copia de su amor platónico, Kiku era demasiado tímido para hacer algo como eso y no era chico de una noche

-N-no lo sé… –confesó desconcertado –Si-simplemente apareció cuando me quedé dormido y me besó e intentó sobrepasarse conmigo pero me lo quité de encima antes de que pudiera hacerme algo encerrándolo en mi habitación y enseguida las llamé. Lamento haberlas involucrado en esto pero les juro que no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es, el afirma que es Heracles y que está aquí porque yo así lo deseaba pero yo no recuerdo haber pedido que me lo materialicen –Mei Mei y Elizabetha se miraron entre ellas y suspiraron resignadas ante la inconciencia del pelinegro cuando todo el tiempo suspiraba y murmuraba por lo bajo lo lindo que sería tener a un Heracles de carne y hueso

-No nos queda otra que hablar con ese tipo y si no nos confiesa que hace aquí llamaremos a la policía –les propuso Elizabetha firmemente, Mei Mei asintió pero el muchacho se encontraba reticente pues tenía el presentimiento que en cuanto abrieran la puerta el tipo ese se le tiraría encima sin importar quien estuviese delante

La castaña tocó la puerta y al instante la voz del griego permitiéndoles la entrada se escuchó, Kiku tragó grueso cuando atravesó la habitación. El hombre ya estaba vestido, si vestido se puede llamar a que solo tenía un pantalón vaquero ajustado excitantemente a la cadera dejando al descubierto sus sensuales pectorales para que quien quiera los admire, y si era el pelinegro quien babeaba por ellos mejor. Clavó su verde mirar en los profundos océanos negros y el japonés se sintió devorar por esa mirada, se levantó del mueble en el que estaba sentado y caminó hacia el más bajo con intenciones de tomar su mano pero cuando este reaccionó a lo que estuvo a punto de hacer se alejó temerosamente causándole tristeza al mayor.

-Queremos saber quien eres tu –declaró Mei Mei cansada de ese silencio poniéndose en frente de la comitiva

-¿No le has dicho quién soy, Kiku? –preguntó luciendo un semblante apesadumbrado, el otro no pudo levantar la mirada para contestarle así que resolvió en que tenía que hablar el –Soy Heracles Karpusi. Soy un personaje creado por Kiku Honda –volteó el rostro para observar a las mujeres de la habitación –y ustedes son las ayudantes de mi querido Kiku, Elizabetha y Mei Mei

Ellas no se dejaron convencer, eso cualquiera lo sabía. Esta vez fue la húngara quien preguntó -¿Y cómo fue que llegaste aquí? –no cambió su seño fruncido ni por un instante

-Anoche Kiku-chan estuvo dibujando hasta tarde. Kirkland lo llamó para anunciarle que las fechas se adelantaron y el trabajo era para el jueves a la mañana. El trabajó hasta tarde en mí y ya antes de quedarse dormido escuché su súplica silenciosa. No podía seguir viéndolo tan solitario y yo necesito de él –se acercó y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano –Yo no puedo vivir si tu estás sufriendo, Kiku. Tu eres lo único que necesito –besó sus labios levemente, el japonés no se alejó de ese contacto, al contrario, se dejó estrechar por los fuertes brazos de su fantasía hecha realidad. Las palabras del mayor habían embelesado los sentidos del japonés que se dejaba hacer a voluntad

Elizabetha y Mei Mei miraron con aprensión la escena. Sabían que su jefe estaba cometiendo una gran equivocación al dejarse embelesar por una ilusión, aunque tampoco comprendían como ese hombre podía saber algo que ni ellas sabían, y la actitud del nipón les confirmaba que era cierto todo lo que había dicho. Tenían miedo, no por ellas, sino por su jefe; ese era un desconocido, alguien con un parecido casi increíble con el amor platónico del japonés y que estaba usando su apariencia para engatusarlo. La castaña sacó su celular y marcó a un número conocido por los tres dispuesta a desbaratar cualquier plan que ese hombre, terriblemente sexy, tuviera a con su pobre empleador.

Sabía que él no tardaría en llegar.

_Continuará…_

Eli y Mei Mei como las protectoras de Kiku!

Bien, debo admitir que Elizabetha es mi personaje femenino favorito, o sea, esa mujer es awesome (si Gil, no eres el único). En verdad, si yo tuviera una conocida como Hungría se transformaría en mi mejor amiga y escribiríamos juntas miles de historias yaoi! Ella da las ideas y yo pongo las palabras.

Bueno, tal vez sonará un poco confuso el capi, y paso a explicar por si les queda alguna duda:

Es obvio que cuando uno se despierta y ve a un hombre que, "aparentemente", no conoce en su casa y que encima se lanza como animal en celo sobre uno; lo primero que hace es llamar a alguien para que lo ayude. Es esta decisión la que tomó Kiku en su desesperación al encontrarse con un hombre igual a su amor platónico queriendo llevarlo a la cama sin ni siquiera haberse presentado (y eso que importa cuando se trata de Heracles?)

Por otro lado vemos la desconfianza de las ayudantes de Kiku por mi adorado griego y se llenan todavía más de dudas cuando su jefecito cae enseguida con un par de palabras bonitas de parte de este; hay otra razón para ello, principalmente el hecho de que Kiku le crea enseguida. Por así decirlo, Kiku es débil de emociones, es un hombre solitario que se encerró en si mismo por mucho tiempo, si que es atractivo a los ojos de los demás pero esto también es malo cuando uno es demasiado tímido y no sabe como comportarse ante los avances de las fieras que "quieren un poco de él", tal vez su comportamiento tímido antes las relaciones sentimentales se deba a una mala experiencia o simplemente que vivió tanto tiempo en un mundo de fantasía que al encontrarse con la vida real no sepa como manejarla. Eli y Mei Mei son partidarias del amor que le profesa Arthur a Kiku, porque lo ven más puro o inocente, un amor verdadero; en cambio el de Heracles, incluido el de Kiku, puede ser solo atracción pasional, tal y como ellas lo ven.

Bien, ahora aclarado estos puntos, contestaré los hermosos (y muy queridos) reviews que me dejaron (y que realmente me hicieron muy feliz)

**Damon 'Yess' Albarn****: **A lo largo de los capítulos verás que si, Heracles puede que no sea tan dulce y tierno como uno esperaría. Eso si, sexy de seguro que será (y es incluso).

**Hakkusyo - San****: **Yo amo el Geripan pero adoro por sobre todas las cosas al Asakiku (acá viene mi hermano –amante de la iglesia- a tirarme agua bendita por hereje –o tal vez a quemarme?). Más adelante Arthur también mostrará la cara que no le muestra a su querido Kiku, o eso creo…

**Junjou-Panic****: **Antes que nada, ¡Te adoro chica! Amo tus fics, son taaaaaan lindos y creo que en más de uno termine llorando (menos mal que mi mamá no me vio porque sino ya se estaría sentando al lado mío a ver que es lo que me hace llorar –no, no quiero traumar a mi mamá con el yaoi, que mejor ni sepa ni que es).

Puedo considerar el compartir a Heracles… ¡Pero solo por un tiempo! XD.

Esa película que mencionaste, Eva, tal vez la haya visto pero de muy chica y como no tengo mucha memoria temporal no la recuerde (los años no vienen solos). Tranqui, Arthur-san no estará triste mucho tiempo, o eso quiero creer

**00yumihaizara****: **Yo termine queriendo a Heracles después de enamorarme de Arthur (que es el único inglés que me gusta) pero mi adoración incondicional es Kiku (es que amo a los ukes, son tan tiernos *o*), intentaré subir el próximo capi más rápido

**DarkCat14****: **Nunca vi School Rumble así que no tengo ni idea de que trata la historia. Como ya dije, de tanto que la frase "El hombre perfecto no existe" dio vueltas por mi cabeza y que mi imaginación volara cuando esperaba que me atendieran en la fotocopiadora esta historia nació. Tal vez me ponga a leer y/o ver esa serie para ver de que se trata. Me dejaste con la duda

**HimeAzu-chan****: **Kiku tiene algo de mí, ahora que lo pienso, pues yo también me quedo hasta tarde haciendo trabajos y por eso llego al instituto con una cara de zombie a morir muchas veces. Inconcientemente adehesé un poco de mi personalidad en él (o tal vez sea que a veces me parezco un poco a Kiku?)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus opiniones hacen que progrese en mi escrito. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y voy a intentar no tardar tanto la próxima vez.

Nos estamos leyendo!

_Surkey _


	3. Chapter 3

Después de medio siglo finalmente hago acto de presencia… Si! Lo lamento tanto! Sé que me tardé un siglo y medio con la actualización pero es que estaba muy ocupada con mis parciales (prácticamente viví con un libro pegado al lado mío y un marcador) pero finalmente pude hacerme un tiempito y subir este nuevo capi que me costó horrores escribir (todavía no sé porque, tal vez musa decidió tomarse vacaciones y me dejó sola para que haga el nuevo capi)

Bueno, no voy a dar muchas vueltas y simplemente me centraré en agradecerles sus reviews que tanto me gustaron (no hay nada mejor para un escritor que a los lectores les guste su trabajo)

Esta vez no voy a prometer subir el capi lo más pronto posible porque mi inspiración está como en huelga y el tiempo no es que me sobre demasiado, será entonces hasta el momento en que pueda ponerme a escribir sanamente que verán el próximo capi, eso sí! No pienso dejar esta historia por nada en el mundo (no me importa si mi profesora de cultura y fonética vienen a asesinarme con tarea, no pienso abandonar esto).

Espero que disfruten el nuevo capi! Lo escribí para ustedes!

Sin más el fic!

_**Disclaimer**__: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino al gran Hidekaz himaruya-sensei que algún día incluirá yaoilandia en el manga/anime_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

El lugar de encuentro fue una cafetería famosa donde servía el lemon pie más delicioso que alguna vez podrían probar, o eso se decía por las calles. Obviamente que debía ser majestuoso por el precio que valía.

Eso pensaba Francis Bonnefoy sentado desde hacía más de media hora en una de las mesitas de a dos de la confitería saboreando una porción del postre que había pedido y comparándolo con el mismo que él hacía, después de todo, era considerado un gran cocinero, no como ese Arthur que hasta podría hacer explotar un huevo frito y contaminar una ensalada.

Se suponía que estaba ahí esperando la llegada de las dos ayudantes de Kiku Honda, alias su mayor adquisición en los últimos tiempos y adoración no-tan-secreta de su socio inglés, mujeres que lo habían requerido casi desesperadamente esa mañana, no quedándole otra que aparecerse cuando más estaba disfrutando su momento a solas sin rubio cejotas –dícese acosando a ese nuevo empleado rubio adorable que nadie parecía notar y que adornaba su escritorio con un casi tan tierno como él osito polar de peluche- refunfuñando entre dientes –aunque el muchacho aliviado y agradecido con sus salvadores –se dirigió al lugar en cuestión. ¡Y encima esas mujeres tenían la descortesía de retrasarse cuando él podría estar aprovechando metiéndole mano a ese viola-digo-amable muchacho!

La campanita de la puerta tintineó anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente e instintivamente la cabeza del galo se giró hacia el lugar en donde provenía el sonido. Dos cabelleras castañas, una más clara que la otra, giraban de un lado a otra como buscando a una persona. Francis alzó una mano para llamar la atención de las mujeres que al verlo corrieron a su dirección y se sentaron sin siquiera preguntar nada.

-¿Podrían decirme que es eso tan urgente que tenían que contarme que hasta me obligaron a terminar un trámite "muy importante" para venir aquí? –preguntó sin siquiera saludar

-Primero y antes que nada –habló la húngara –Buenos días, Francis. Segundo, necesitamos que jures que lo que te vamos a contar no se lo digas a Arthur por nada del mundo pase lo que pase

-¿Pero de qué están hablando ustedes? –ya se estaba molestando -¿Y dónde está su jefe? ¿Kiku sabe que sus ayudantes en vez de hacer su trabajo me están quitando tiempo valioso a mí? –prefirieron contestar a aquello que consideraban importante como para gastar su tiempo en si querían evitar problemas y encontrar soluciones

-Kiku-san está junto a sus amigos Feliciano y Ludwig en la casa de este último, nosotras mismas fuimos a dejarlo con ellos; no podíamos confiar que dejándolo solo en la casa no pasaría nada

-¿De qué demonios están hablando ustedes dos? –preguntó desconcertado y fastidiado el rubio intentando pararse y alejarse de esas dos locas que no estaban haciendo su trabajo, inmediatamente hablaría con el pelinegro para comentarle acerca de la negligencia de sus empleadas y que sería mejor que las cambie si quería seguir con su trabajo

-Espérese aquí –le ordenó la taiwanesa –ni se le ocurra que puede marcharse así como así. Ya le dijimos que este es un asunto muy importante del cual le vamos a ser confidente y le rogamos que no le cuente nada a su socio

-¡Pero explíquenme que está pasando! –exigió el galo prácticamente perdiendo la paciencia. Sí que las mujeres son bien problemáticas

-Mire –Elizabetha sacó de su bolso unas fotografías recién reveladas y se las mostró al galo que se quedó con los ojos como platos. En ellas se veía al japonés junto a un hombre, en su casa, que tenía un exacto parecido con Heracles, el protagonista de las historias hard yaoi que el pequeño dibujaba, en situaciones como abrazos, caricias entre ellos, tomándose de las manos y hasta besos no muy castos que podían hacer sonrojar a cualquiera menos a él (por algo era considerado un pervertido en potencia)

-¿De dónde sacaron esto? –preguntó con los nervios de punta pues no podía ser que ese tímido muchacho estuviera con un hombre como ese, vamos que hasta él que se consideraba un macho en la cama tranquilamente podía ser un gatito modosito con semejante hombre. (eso no quería decir que se hubiese dado para aquel trato, claro que no) Y eso no era todo, ahora no sabría cómo encarar a su socio, que aunque se la pasaran discutiendo cada dos por tres no dejaban de ser amigos, que su querido pelinegro estaba en muy buenas instancias con un tipo con el que no tenía ni mera comparación pues Arthur no era considerado para nada el alfa en ninguna relación (o eso creía él)

-Se las tomamos hoy cuando llegamos a su casa por pedido del mismo. Estaba desesperado en sacarse al tipo de encima pero en cuanto el otro dijo unas cuantas palabras bonitas Kiku-san calló rendido a sus pies –replicó con enojo la taiwanesa clavándole una extremadamente fría mirada al papel, principalmente a la imagen de aquel hombre que abrasaba a su jefe

-Y nosotras sabemos que quien quiera que sea el tipo este no puede estar con nuestro jefe, es obvio que no le conviene –el galo iba a refutar algo pero no lo dejarlo hablar –No Francis, bien sabes que Kiku-san no va por ahí metiéndose en la cama de cuanto hombre se le atraviese por el camino y abriéndole las piernas a su merced, y este tipo da la apariencia de ser algo así. Mira esta mañana tuvimos que marcharnos además de que necesitábamos buscar ayuda sino porque este hombre prácticamente nos echó diciendo que ahora Kiku-san era suyo y que nosotras no teníamos que hacer nada más a su lado. ¡Y Kiku-san no dijo nada! Es como si cualquier cosa que el otro dijese lo hechizase para que lo obedeciera. No Francis, no le conviene, ese tipo solo lo va a lastimar o lo va a convertir en dependiente suyo. Estoy completamente segura que lo que hay en los ojos de ese hombre es solo lujuria, no amor –se lamentó la húngara

-Pero ¿No tienen idea de dónde salió este tipo? –preguntó el rubio entendiendo la postura de las chicas. Ellas lo querían mucho porque a pesar de ser un poco frío con las personas y distante era muy amable con las que lograban traspasar su corazón y esas dos mujeres lo habían hecho, al igual que su amigo, y ellas consideraban al japonés algo tan delicado que podría romperse si no se trataba bien. Tal vez sea por ello que nunca dejaron que él se le acercase, cosa que Arthur siempre agradeció

Ellas se miraron entre sí pero solo Mei Mei fue la contestó –No nos vas a creer –le dijo, Francis frunció el ceño pero antes de rebatirles algo volvió a hablar –Estamos seguras de que no. Hasta nos creerás locas, y eso que tenemos pruebas. Nosotras misma creíamos que lo estábamos –le dijo

-A ver, si tienen pruebas ¿Cómo creen que puedo decirles que están locas? –les dijo tratando de convencerlas

-Es que a pesar de que tenemos pruebas como que es… algo así imposible, increíble –dijo Elizabetha

-¿Más imposible de que Kiku Honda se haya metido con un adonis como este? –les preguntó intentando hacerlas ceder –Vamos, que los tres conocemos que el pequeño tiene una obsesión con su personaje pero al grado de buscarse un amante igual a él…

-…–no pudieron contestar, el francés estaba muy cerca

-¿No me quieren decir que…? –y tal parece que ya lo había descifrado

-Mira –la húngara sacó de su bolso algunas hojas, las mismas hojas en las que estuvieron trabajando el día anterior y en todas ellas la figura del protagonista no aparecía, solo los dibujos de los lugares y hasta el resto de los personajes (si, la presa de Heracles acostándose con "¿la nada?"). Francis los miraba extrañado –Su figura desapareció de todo, no está ni en los pósters de Kiku-san, no está ni en las tapas de los tomos anteriores. Hasta nos fijamos en las imágenes de la carpeta en la computadora del jefe pero no hay nada. Desapareció por completo

-¿Ustedes no están tratando de decirme que este hombre –señaló la foto en donde salía abrazado con Kiku –es verdaderamente Heracles Karpusi?

-Sé que sueña extraño pero es verdad –se acercó hasta susurrarle lo más bajito posible –hasta estaba usando la misma ropa que dibujó en lo último que logramos hacer

-Pero es imposible

-Nosotras también lo creemos pero es que hay muchas coincidencias. El mismo se auto domina Heracles Karpusi y que vino solo porque no podía dejar que Kiku-san siguiera sufriendo por su ausencia y porque sabe que Kiku-san está enamorado-obsesionado con él. Y te juro que eso no me gusta nada…Heracles lo mira como si le perteneciera y no quisiera nadie alrededor que ellos dos, tenemos miedo de que pueda hacerle algo malo a nuestro jefe. Imagina que decidiera dejarlo por algún motivo o porque se dio cuenta que no es el hombre para él, tú sabes el tipo de personalidad que tiene este hombre –dejaron que el galo lo imaginara unos momentos hasta que el hombre palideció al darse cuenta –exacto. Ese tipo está tan o más obsesionado que Kiku-san y no va a dejar que nadie se lo arrebate

-Por eso tenemos que alejarlo de él ¿Qué va a pasar cuando quiera más intimidad con Kiku-san? –preguntó Mei Mei temiéndose lo peor –Nuestro jefe es muy tímido ¿Y si se niega? De seguro que es capaz de violarlo para conseguir lo que quiere. Nosotros lo creamos y sabemos cómo es, Heracles cuando encuentra un objetivo no lo deja hasta que no se acuesta con él, de la manera que fuera y si hasta hay que usar la fuerza bruta lo va a hacer

-De alguna forma tenemos que hacer que Kiku-san vea que no es el hombre perfecto que él estaba buscando –acotó Elizabetha –Y tú vas a ayudarnos –le ordenó a Francis con una mirada glacial

-¿Y por qué yo? –preguntó el galo. Bien, no le caía mal el japonés pero no le agradaba la idea de enfrentarse cara a cara con el griego. Sus huesitos no soportarían una paliza de ese hombre

-¿Cómo que por qué tú? ¡Tienes que ayudarnos con Arthur-san y Kiku-san! –el galo las miró con cara de no entender a que se referían -¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que Arthur-san prácticamente suspira cada vez que lo ve? ¡Pero si está re-enamorado! –gritó eufórica Elizabetha con la mirada brillante, esa sí que era una pareja. Mei Mei le saltó encima para taparle la boca porque varios clientes ya estaban volteando hacia ellos

-Ah sí, ya me había dado cuenta de ello –dijo Francis sarcásticamente apoyando su rostro en una mano descansando el codo sobre la mesa -¿Pero qué quieren que yo haga?

-Simple –comenzó la taiwanesa –de momento necesitamos que Arthur-san no se entere de nada acerca de… –carraspeó –bueno, Heracles. Ya nos hemos dado cuenta de la baja autoestima que tiene. Además hemos visto en varias ocasiones que a Kiku-san parece hacerle efecto positivamente la presencia de tu socio. No es que le sea indiferente aunque el mismo pareciera ignorar este hecho. Habíamos pensado con Eli tratar de ayudarlos indirectamente porque creemos que Arthur-san es una buena elección para Kiku-san. Estoy segura que harán una pareja de maravilla solventada con mucho amor –terminó su explicación con una sonrisa y los ojitos brillosos imaginándose a ambos sonriéndose tímidamente y tomados de la mano

-Si ustedes creen… –murmuró para si el rubio

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –alzó los brazos Mei Mei –Arthur-san es considerado y muy amable con nuestro jefe. Lo trata con dulzura, como si fuese la cosa más importante para él, es respetuoso y se interesa en lo que le gusta y estoy segura que no presionará a Kiku-san cuando deba llevárselo a la cama. Será todo un caballero

Francis se ahorró sus comentarios pero pensaba aclarar algo con aquellas mujeres pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y al ver la pantalla y el nombre de la llamada entrante se quedó de piedra.

-Hablando de Roma… –murmuró y ambas mujeres supieron a qué se refería –Hola, je, ¿Arthur?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Jo! Apareció Francis! Y acosando a Canadá! Amo a Canadá no tanto como a Kiku pero Matt me encanta también (siempre y cuando aparezca como el tierno muchachito e invisible que es)<p>

Eli y Mei Mei pidiéndole ayuda a Francis… sé que resultó bastante extraño necesitaba que de alguna forma Francia se inmiscuyera en la historia, o sea que sepa la verdad, sin que Arthur todavía sepa algo ya que él será el encargado de influenciar a su amigo y hasta advertirle que no se tiene que acercar a Kiku (ya verán porque o tal vez hasta se lo imaginan)

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y trataré en lo posible de apurarme con mis estudios para sentarme en la compu y adelantar el próximo capi (Dios! Quién me mandó a mi estudiar profesorado de inglés?)

Bueno, ahora contestaré esos hermosos review que me dejaron. Gracias!

**Hakkusyo – San: **Yo también pienso lo mismo de Eli!Estoy entre su versión masculina y Heracles para un futuro novio (mejor me dejo de soñar, ya estoy como Kiku), igual un Heracles celo y posesivo me gusta mucho a mí aunque con la personalidad de Japón no pegue mucho (es que para eso está Iggy con sus sonrojos cuando le regala los ramos de rosas)

**HimeAzu-chan****: **Si, yo también soy un poco reticente al Geripan, aunque me guste prefiero mil veces el Asakiku, igual no a no desesperar que todavía Arthur, él héroe (no, ese era Alfred) no hizo acto de presencia, ya veremos qué pasará cuando aparezca. Me hace realmente muy feliz que te guste la trama, gracias;A; estoy muy feliz

**00yumihaizara**: Eli y Mei Mei son mis heroínas personales, es que son tan awasome (aunque no hay nadie más awasome que Gilbert –esconde los billetes que el prusiano le dio) Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el capi y espero que este también te guste, gracias por tu review!

**Azume-chan: **Concedimos en lo mismo, yo también amo a Arthur pirata (es que es demasiado sádico y sexy con ese sobretodo rojo y esa camisa que lo hace ver tan sexy y salvaje y-y-y- -muerte por desangre nasal-) El problema está en que si me piden hacer una lista de los personajes más sexies de Hetalia me funden el mundo, es que hay mucho por donde elegir y para mi todos mis semes favoritos van primero! Espero que te haya gustado la conti! No me visites con tus matones! O

**dark-necromancer: **Personalmente no me gusta el TurkeyxGreece principalmente porque mi querido Heracles siempre será el seme en cualquier relación (tengo un problema en cuanto a los sukes, si es seme en un relación no puedo concebir que no lo sea en otra y se deje "someter", lo mismo me pasa con los ukes a los cuales imagino muy tiernos y adorables y no se me pasa por la cabeza fieros y medio abusadores como me gustan) Aunque igual me alegra mucho que ya te entre el gustito por el Geripan, que es una de las parejas que más me gustan aunque no tanto como el Asakiku. Puede que para más adelante haga otro fic con este trío que tanto me gusta (aunque prefiero más el ArthurxKikuxAlfred)

**Chiiika-aru: **Me alegra que hayas entendido lo que quise explicar (soy horrible con las explicaciones) y coincido en lo que dices porque yo también pienso que uno no se puede enamorar de una persona si no lo conoce a un nivel más personal; es lo mismo si me te dijera que estoy completamente enamorada de Gerald Way cuando ni siquiera conozco su forma de ser personalmente (aunque lo adoro) Está bien, yo también ando muy mal con mis horarios nocturnos porque estudio a la noche cuando nadie hace ruido (y así me quedo de tarde en la compu). Espero que te haya gustado del capi

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero nos volvamos a leer pronto!

Los saluda,

_Surkey._


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Disculpen el retraso, se que no merezco perdón por tanto tiempo que ha pasado y que no he actualizado pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo ni para sentarme a pasar el rato delante de la computadora T-T Estoy con parciales y me preparo para rendir finales y por ello no pude descansar nada, estoy sin dormir desde hace dos día del nerviosismo que tengo pero me prometí que para este fin de semana subiría el capítulo sea como sea –aunque mis dedos se cayeran a pedazos lo iba a hacer- así que acá me tienen, finalmente con otro capítulo de esta historia, que seguirá adelante aunque su autora muera en el intento (¿La escribiré desde el más allá?).

En fin, este es el cuarto capítulo de la historia, mi primer long fic, espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, y aprovecho para agradecerles todos los hermosos reviews que me dejaron y que me hacen tan feliz, en serio soy muy feliz cuando leo sus comentarios porque eso significa que a alguien le gusta lo que hago y que encima se tomaron su tiempo de expresarme su opinión, por eso, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y todos los que me dejan sus opiniones, es por ustedes que hago esto (y porque me gusta)

Ahora si, les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste y nos vemos cuando me den un respiro en el instituto T.T

Nos leemos!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Hetalia no me pertenece, sino al gran Hidekaz himaruya-sensei que algún día incluirá yaoilandia en el manga/anime_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4<span>**

-_Wine Bastard_ –esa era su forma de decirle hola al galo -¿Dónde has estado? Desde hace más de media hora que estoy en tu oficina esperándote. Tu asistente me ha dicho que te has marchado de urgencia y yo se que tipo de urgencias tu tienes por eso eh ido a ver a ese chico nuevo canadiense pero lo vi enterito, si sabes a lo que me refiero cuando digo enterito (sin marcas y con la ropa puesta en su lugar), y encima trabajando de lo más lindo… así que ¿Con quién estás ahora que descuidas tus obligaciones a con el trabajo? No me digas que es esa chica francesa de nuevo que se ha burlado de ti más de una vez cuando recuerda como te tuvo que proteger en una cita para que no te golpearan esos matones ¡Ja! Cada vez que me acuerdo me entran ganas de partirme de la risa

-¿Me has llamado para saber en donde estaba o para burlarte de mis experiencias? –le preguntó muy ofendido el francés viendo de reojo como las dos mujeres ocultaban el rostro para que no las viera reírse de él

-Las dos cosas pero la primera me es mucho más importante. ¿Dónde estás? Supongo que no estarás con nadie ya que no oigo los gemidos acostumbrados. Carajo ¿Por qué contestas mis llamadas cuando estás cogiendo con alguien? –inquirió enojado, como acostumbraba estar cuando hablaba con el galo, olvidándose de la verdadera razón por la que lo llamaba

-¿Y tu por qué llamas cuando estoy cogiendo con alguien? –respondió con una pregunta, se le hacía muy divertido molestar al inglés con esos temas. Él el promiscuo y el otro el amargado

-Sabes que es por trabajo porque sino de mi no sabes ni que existo –le respondió mordaz. ¡Zaz! Ya estaba irritado

-Bien se que si no contesto no dejarás de romperme la paciencia hasta que te atienda y si estoy en medio de un "encuentro" poco te importa para gritarme lo de irresponsable que soy –sonrió para si recordando cuando estuvo con su anterior conquista en uno de los hoteles donde solía llevarlos para…ejém… "eso" y termino con el muchacho enfurruñado cuando no tuvo la mejor idea que contestarle a la sexta vez que lo llamaba consecutivamente

-Deja de irte por la tangente, Francis ¿Dónde demonios estás? –su voz sonaba ruda, tal vez porque estaba hasta las narices de trabajo y el muy hijo de su madre pasándola bien con cualquier chica/chico mientras él se auto impulsaba para que su trabajo no se fuera por la borda

-Tranquilo cejotas que no estoy nadie haciendo cosas que tus desearías hacer con Kiku-chan –se imaginaba al inglés nuevamente con las mejillas sonrojadas al que le pasaba por la mente una escena subida de tono con el japonés, y si era vestido de mucama mejor (pirata fetichista)

-Cállate –le ordena –Y dime donde demonios estás o te corto ahora mismo –Arthur estaba enojado de verdad

-Bueno, estoy en una confitería –antes de que el otro pudiera hablar lo interrumpió –No, no estoy con nadie porque desayuno solo. En cuanto termine me paso por la oficina –estuvo a punto de cortar pero desistió cuando el otro volvió a hablarle

-Espera Francis –el galo prestó atención a lo que el otro quería decirle –Oye… ¿No sabes nada de Kiku? –Elizabetha y Mei Mei se quedaron de piedra pero al instante le hicieron gestos al hombre delante de ellas para que se invente una excusa –Lo estuve llamando hoy a la casa desde la oficina pero nadie me atendió y el celular lo tiene apagado

-Je –nervios de por medio –no deberías acosarlo tanto Arthur, así nunca vas a poder conquistarlo –necesitaba tiempo para poder idear una excusa –Mira, tal vez esté durmiendo y no escuchó el teléfono, debe de haber trabajado hasta tarde y tiene el sueño pesado –ríe nervioso pero ruega que el otro no lo note

-Está bien, veo que tendré que ir a la casa –suspiro de por medio, aunque la felicidad que lo invadió al tener una excusa para poder aparecerse por la casa del japonés lo puso realmente muy feliz

-¡No! –y Francis se mordió el labio inferior a sabiendas que no tuvo que reaccionar así -¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a irrumpir el descanso ajeno? ¿Y si está trabajando? Recuerda que necesitamos el capítulo a más tardar para mañana en la mañana –las dos mujeres se mordían las uñas al recordar aquello –y no creo que le agrade que te aparezcas para irrumpirle la paciencia cuando está tan ocupado

-Es verdad –se convenció –Está bien pero más te vale que traigas tu trasero a la oficina y te pongas a trabajar lo más pronto posible porque yo no pienso quedarme con esta montaña de papeles para mi solo. Adiós –y antes de que el otro pudiera decir alguna otra cosa cortó la comunicación

-Ganamos un poco de tiempo –se voltea para hablar con las dos chicas que dejaron en paz a sus pobres uñas –pero no mucho, recuerden que mañana irá a su casa en busca del capítulo y Kiku tiene que estar ahí sea como sea –busca en su billetera y deja unos billetes para luego pararse y dirigirse a la salida -¿Qué están esperando? –voltea hacia atrás viendo como la húngara y la taiwanesa se quedaron en su lugar –Vengan que no tenemos tiempo que perder

Elizabetha es la primera que logra reanimar su cuerpo para pararse y seguirle el paso -¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-De primera cuenta tenemos que pasar a buscar a su jefe de la casa de su amigo ¿Dónde vive? –les pregunta sacando las llaves del auto y yendo hasta el estacionamiento

-¿Pero por qué vamos a ir a buscarlo? –pregunta Mei Mei siguiéndoles los pasos

-Necesitamos mantenerlos controlados. A partir de ahora es mejor que ustedes se queden en lo de Kiku mínimamente hasta mañana en cuanto Arthur pase por allá. En un rato llamaré a mi socio diciéndole que tengo que asistir a un par de reuniones para quedarme con ustedes, si es tal y como dicen ustedes que ese tipo verdaderamente es Heracles Karpusi, el mismo personaje que Kiku Honda creó, entonces el pequeño no durará virgen por mucho tiempo. Por si lo dudan –se volteó a verlas al mismo tiempo que subía al auto –estoy con ustedes. Puede que nos llevemos mal con Arthur pero por ello no deja de ser mi amigo y mi amigo está enamorado de su jefe y no hay cosa que me haría más feliz que verlo junto a la persona que ama y si él lo quiere trataré de ayudarlo –les dijo con convicción

-Gracias –sonrió Mei Mei –Yo aprendí a querer a Kiku-san desde el primer momento en que me tomó como su ayudante y yo lo que quiero es que el tenga una oportunidad de ser feliz. El pobre está cegado por un amor platónico que solo le traerá infelicidad porque el solo vio su apariencia y nada más, el todavía quedó prendado de la ilusión del verdadero amor, yo creo que está enamorado pero todavía no se ha dado cuenta y por eso quiero ayudarlo a abrir los ojos –se sentó junto a Elizabetha que asintió con la cabeza coincidiendo con su compañera

-De momento vamos a buscarlo –habló la húngara dándole indicaciones al mayor –después pensaremos como haremos para resolver este problema –todos asintieron mientras el motor arrancaba

-Vee Kiku –lo llamaba su amigo italiano sudando frío -¿De enserio que tu amigo se encuentra bien? Cómo va con el seño fruncido –Feliciano estaba asustado, desde que llegaron, el acompañante de su amigo Kiku no había dejado de mirarlos a ambos, a Ludwig y a él, como si estuviese enojado con los dos por algo que no tenían ni idea de haber hecho. Sintió que el hombre lo fulminaba con al mirada cuando se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo para saludarlo como típicamente lo hacía y no le quedó de otra que esconderse detrás de Ludwig por el temor que sintió que hasta pensaba que el otro sería capaz de atacarlo en ese instante si no dejaba de ver tanto a Kiku, pero claro de seguro que era su imaginación pues su querido amigo Kiku nunca podría estar con una persona tan dominadora y celosa de sus amigos como ese hombre ¿No? Que solo eran amigos…

-Feliciano será mejor que vayamos a ver la televisión en la otra habitación –le recomendó Ludwig que estaba de frente a aquellos dos en una situación por demás incómoda

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si yo quiero estar con Kiku! Hace mucho que no lo vemos y quería pasar más tiempo con el –infla los mofletes cuan niño pequeño y se prepara para hacer un berrinche cuando el otro sin decir nada lo toma de los hombros para que voltee a ver lo que estaba pasando. El italiano se queda como de piedra cuando vio con sus propios ojos como el desconocido había tomado de la cintura a su amigo pelinegro y empujaba con una mano su nuca para profundizar el beso de que por si ya era muy salvaje, y encima el hombre no le bastaba con "comerse" literalmente a Kiku sino que tenía que dejar bien en claro a quien le pertenecía clavándoles la mirada verde en una clara muestra de que quería que desaparecieran en ese instante porque sino el mismo los haría desaparecer

Sin mediar más palabras el italiano y el alemán desaparecieron en la cocina. Heracles acariciaba la espalda de Kiku por sobre la ropa mordiendo aquellos labios tan delicados haciéndolos enrojecer para el, adentraba la lengua con ferocidad queriendo probar todo de aquella criatura tan hermosa por la que había ido, sus manos empezaron a bordear las caderas intentando adentrarlas por debajo de la ropa pero fue en ese instante, en que Kiku sintió los dedos fríos tocar la piel del abdomen, que salió de su letargo alejándose progresivamente del cuerpo del moreno.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó este a unos centímetros de sus labios haciéndolo estremecer con su aliento -¿Qué no te gusta?

Claro que le iba a gustar, después de todo era el amor de su vida quien lo estaba besando con esa desesperación que lo acojonaba el corazón, el tema estaba en que era la casa de uno de sus amigos y además no se sentía preparado para llegar a esas instancias –E-Es que… no es que no me gustes pe-pero… no me siento preparado –le dijo sonrojado hasta la médula. Heracles frunció el entrecejo y apretó sus hombros

-¿Es qué no me tienes confianza? He venido aquí por ti y solo por ti, no hay nada en este mundo que me haga virar a un lado que no seas tú ¿Y no me permites tomarte? –acercó nuevamente su boca a la del menor pero este torció el rostro

-No se trata de confianza –comenzó el otro –pero la verdad es que no puedo asimilar todo esto que acaba de pasar a tan solo una noche. Siempre he soñado contigo pero es que siento que es muy pronto

-No tienes que soñar más, puedes tenerme aquí y ahora para ti como yo tendré todo de ti para siempre. Es una tontería esperar a que estemos preparados, estas cosas se rigen por los instintos, déjate llevar –pero Kiku estaba asustado, el no quería que su primera vez fue de esa forma tan fría, solo sexo, el quería hacer el amor con alguien que lo tratara con cariño, que no mancillara su cuerpo únicamente para sentir placer; lo que el buscaba era ese calor en el corazón y que su sola presencia le diga que estaba haciendo lo correcto, cosa que no sucedía en esos instantes

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de empujar a Heracles nuevamente para alejarlo de él, el sonido del timbre le aturdió los tímpanos. Como si fuese un resorte se paró y fue corriendo hacia la puerta dispuesto a abrirla a pesar de que esa no era su casa y se llevó una sorpresa, no al ver a sus ayudantes acaloradas como si hubiesen corrido por la escalera hasta el sexto piso en donde se ubicaba el departamento de su amigo sino el tener frente a si a Francis Bonnefoy, socio de Arthur Kirkland. Cuando su mente trajo el recuerdo del inglés no pudo evitar una sonrisa que el griego claramente vio y frunció el ceño al saber porque era eso.

-Kiku-san, hemos venido por usted –le dijo Mei Mei con una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano sin dejar de sonreír

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p>Creo que debo tener las neuronas al límite porque no se me ocurre nada más que poner aquí U_U así que mejor me dedico a contestar sus reviews n-n<p>

**DarkCat14**: DDDD: Yo también lamento tanto hacer sufrir a mi amado Iggy pero…. Siempre me digo que es por el bien del fic, por más ganas que tenga de poner a Arthur montando un unicornio color rosa para que salve a Kiku de las garras de Heracles, se me hace imposible hacerlo… pero no desesperad! Va a llegar el momento del Asakiku que tanto amo :3

Genial eso de soñarse Taiwan aunque a mi me gustaría ser Hungría, esa mujer es mi héroe (si, héroe XD). Gracias por tu comentario

**00yumihaizara:** Francia, mientras no me lo emparejen con Inglaterra, es simplemente fabuloso para mí. Cuando es un pervertido acosa naciones no puedo dejar de amarlo, y cuando pienso en como era con Jeanne (para mi la única persona a la que pudo amar y la única que lo amo incondicionalmente como para morir por él) tampoco puedo dejar de amarlo, o sea, me gusta Francis en todos sus estados XD. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, muchas gracias

**Hakkusyo - San**: Aunque nadie lo admita (yo si lo admito!), Kiku también es un pervertido en potencia, o sea, es dibujante de manga yaoi, y encima hard XD, verdaderamente yo me pregunto si Kiku y yo no seremos hermanos separados al nacer (?), todos dicen que detrás de mi cara seria y confiable hay una sicótica que quiere emparejar a todos sus amigos entre ellos para poder ver yaoi en vivo y en directo XD Muchas gracias por haber comentado

**Damon 'Jassi' Albarn** Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el fic ;-; es una gran recompensa para un escritor que la gente lea lo que uno escribe, se que eh tardado pero prometo nunca dejar el fic sin terminar . Yo soy fanática del Asakiku a morir y de alguna forma, que todavía no descubrí, haré que estos dos estén juntos, y si tengo que matar a Haracles en el proceso lo haré (nooooo! No puedo matar a mi querido griego pero se que algo me inventaré, igual, todo tiene que salir de Kiku, él es quien debe enfrentarse a la vida y al verdadero amor)

**Lizz1735** Mio sueño es parecido, solo que en vez que Lizzie y Mei Mei trabajen con Kiku, lo harán conmigo, serías el trío explosivo y juntas fundaremos Yaoilandia como tenía previsto en mis planes maléficos mujaja, no, basta, las horas sin dormir ya me han afectado U_U

Acabo de ver bien y tienes absolutamente razón, OMG! Cómo es que no vi que el titulo estaba mal? Habrá sido un mal tipeo O Maldito Word que me corrige automáticamente las cosas! Intentaré cambiar el titulo, pero como soy media lenta para entender las cosas, bueno, espero que no tarde tanto XD Me encantó tu review y gracias por hacerme notar ese detalle

Como siempre digo trataré de tenerles la continuación lo antes posible, pero no puedo prometer nada, me tienen como zombie acá. Espero que la espera se haga corta.

Nos estamos leyendo,

**_Surkey_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello :D (se esconde detrás de una roca para que la lluvia de cosas que le tiran no le pegue) lo lamento ;-; ya se que ha pasado más de un siglo (aunque aun sigo joven :D) desde que no actualizo, pero se debe a que mi mejor amiga, llámese inspiración, me abandonó vil mente D: y dejó todas sus cosas en mi casa - pero un día llegó y me encontró jugando tranquilamente a mi nueva obsesión, los juegos online, y nos pusimos a jugar las dos y cuando nos dimos cuanta había pasado tanto tiempo desde que publique el ultimo capitulo de la historia u.u Lamento tanto la tardanza que mejor, en vez de seguir disculpándome les dejo la continuación. Ahora si, me esconderé detrás de mi roquita :3

Que lo disfruten! :D

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece, sino al gran Hidekaz himaruya-sensei que algún día incluirá yaoilandia en el manga/anime_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kiku era gratificante que hasta hizo sonrojar levemente al francés que solo pudo voltear el rostro y carraspear intentando que no vean como se ha puesto por esa demostración. Desde la habitación Heracles veía todo todavía sentado en el sillón pero su seño se pronunciaba minuto a minuto que el pelinegro pasaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Se paró, su alta figura le daba un porte de antiguo guerrero mitológico más si se hincaba hacia atrás proyectando los hombros dándole la apariencia de un gigante en guardia. Llegó junto a Kiku y rodeó sus hombros como declarándolo de su propiedad, Francis se hizo hacia atrás apabullado por ese aura que declaraba la guerra al galo proclamando _"es mío"_.

-Debemos irnos, Kiku-san –dijo Elizabetha –Recuerde que tenemos trabajo que hacer, Francis ha venido con nosotras justamente por ese tema, quería saber hasta donde hemos llegado con el trabajo y le pedimos si no nos daba un poco más de tiempo –quiso excusarse con aquello, el japonés pareció tragarse toda la cháchara porque se quedó pensativo como viendo la posibilidad de ganar algunos días más para poder entregar el capítulo solicitado

-Las chicas me han dicho que el trabajo se les acumuló y que si no podía darles algunos días para terminarlo, solo quiero ver por donde van pues saben bien que mi responsabilidad es evaluarlo para llevarlo a la imprenta si no tiene errores –los ojos clavados sobre su persona de Heracles le ponían la piel de gallina, pues el hombre no dejaba de verlo irritado -¿Q-qué tal si nos marchamos ya? A-avísales a tus amigos que ya nos vamos –le dijo a Kiku mientras este, asintiendo con la cabeza, giraba e iba hacia la cocina prácticamente corriendo

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Feliciano tristemente porque su amigo había pasado poco tiempo con el y eso que desde hacía bastante, para el, que no estaban juntos, pero por otra parte algo dentro suyo se alivió cuando se dio cuenta de que si Kiku se iba su "amigo" se iría con el

-Si, pero en cuanto termine con el trabajo en el que me estoy ocupando vendré a visitarlos –dijo sonriendo. Puede que Feliciano fuera muy molesto en ocasiones pero no por ello dejaba ser uno de sus mejores amigos, claro, junto con al alemán

-Espero que nos veamos pronto, Kiku –dijo sinceramente Ludwig acariciándole la cabeza en un gesto amable mientras el otro reía. Heracles, que había ido detrás de su querido pelinegro, apretó con furia los puños dispuesto a romperle la nariz al otro si fuera necesario, pero se contuvo cuando el menor se volteó y los saludó con la mano en alto mientras se marchaba. Antes de irse el griego les lanzó una mirada de profundo odio al los otros dos que sintieron como un escalofrío les recorría la espalda

Ya en el auto, con Francis como conductor, a un lado Elizabetha y detrás Kiku, Mei Mei en el medio y luego Heracles (disgustado con la disposición de los lugares), se disponían a marcharse. En el camino la taiwanesa creyó conveniente pasársela hablando solo para que la atención del muchacho pelinegro decayera en ella y no en el hombre a un lado de ella que ya le estaba echando mal de ojo, solo un par de minutos bastaron para que el auto aparcara delante del edificio donde vivía el japonés.

En cuanto estuvieron delante de la puerta Kiku sacó las llaves y la abrió, el panorama era el mismo que el de esa mañana, la mesita en donde trabajaban los tres estaba repleta de papeles, minas y lápices, sin contar la cantidad de viruta de tanto sacarles punta; algunos pósters del griego descansaban a los costados (en dónde extrañamente la figura del hombre no aparecía), en la cocina descansaban los trastes sucios de la noche anterior que utilizaron pero que no tuvieron tiempo de limpiar. El pelinegro estaba avergonzado por ese hecho pues creía que si uno de sus editores veía el desorden de su casa pensaría que era un desorganizado y desprolijo hasta con su trabajo, y por nada del mundo podía dejar que el otro pensara eso.

-Disculpe el desorden, Francis-san, es que estuvimos muy ocupados ayer y no tuvimos tiempo para ordenar –un sonrojo acudió a su rostro, el galo tuvo que controlarse para no abrasarlo si no quería perder ni uno de sus preciados dientes

-No te preocupes, Kiku, se que no tuviste tiempo para ordenar, cuando uno está tan ocupado con el trabajo a veces se le acumulan las cosas cotidianas –trató de consolarlo pero al instante se arrepintió cuando Heracles se acercó hasta ellos y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kiku de forma protectora y con una mirada que podía hasta congelar al mismísimo infierno

-Vamos Kiku –lo incitó el griego tomándolo de la muñeca. Quería irse de ahí, alejarse de aquellas personas que solo significaban una amenaza para el y su amado, lástima que el otro tuviera otras intenciones

-Lo siento, Heracles-san, pero tengo trabajo que terminar. En otro momento puede ser pero ahora será mejor que empiece ya –dijo disimulando una sonrisa conciliadora, los ojos fieros del griego le traspasaban el alma y sentía que las piernas le temblaban a la espera de que la fiera ataque

Ofuscado el castaño fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones de la habitación observando desde su posición todo lo que pasaba. Mei Mei y Elizabetha dejaron sus cosas, que aun cargaban, sobre la mesada de la cocina, que era la única que estaba libre, y se sentaron a los lados del pelinegro para empezar con el trabajo que les quedaba. Por su parte, Francis, se había acercado a ellos y por sobre el hombre del muchacho analizaba en que instancia se encontraban, ignorando de nueva cuenta los gruñidos que se oían desde el sillón que parecían más de un animal dispuesto a atacar que los de un humano.

-Por lo que veo no les falta mucho –dijo ignorando las hojas en donde la figura del castaño desaparecía y solo se veía el contorno en dónde alguna vez había estado -¿Vas a poder arreglar esto? –le preguntó devolviéndole las hojas

-Depende del el tiempo que me de, tal vez en tres día tengamos todo listo –dijo el pelinegro sacando unos anteojos de su estuche para luego colocárselos

-Si ese es el plazo lo respeto –le contestó, se alejó un poco caminando hacia la puerta pero quedándose dentro del departamento y sacó su celular -¿No les molesta que hable? Lo digo porque tengo que hacer unas llamados, puedo irme al hall del lugar –giro la cabeza hacia donde estaban los mangakas y estos negaron con la cabeza, un poco de ruido no les venía mal para distenderse, claro está que no fueran gritos ensordecedores. El hombre hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y a continuación buscó el número en su agenda empezando una charla que duraría mucho más de lo que los presentes creían.

-¿Te falta mucho Kiku? –preguntó Heracles, había sido ignorado por completo durante tres horas en las que no dejó de observar los movimientos de todos los ocupantes de la casa, principalmente del japonés obviamente, pero se había aburrido a los diez minutos en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo único que hacían o era pasarse el tiempo con las cabezas inclinadas delante de una hoja en blanco y friccionando la pluma entintando todo mientras que el rubio, rival o no el caso era que no iba a dejar al otro muy cerca de su amado japonés, hablaba como cotorra por el teléfono hasta ponerse en ocasiones colorado de tan rápido que lo hacía. Él estaba enojado, o sea ¿Cómo podía ser que su amado se la pasase más tiempo rodeado de aquellas insípidas personas haciendo algo tan aburrido como dibujar cuando el podía llenarlo del placer más salvaje que nunca haya conocido? No por nada era considerado un dios del sexo y ahora se le antojaba esa linda caderita donde perder sus manos

-Lo siento, Heracles, pero si nos falta mucho –Mei Mei y Elizabetha se sonrieron entre ellas, contentas de la cara de hastío del otro hombre que simplemente abrazó un cojín apoyando su rostro sobre este. Claro que veían al hombre frustrado por no tener una sesión candente de sexo desenfrenado con su pobre y virginal jefe que era más inocente que una niña de primaria, pero si creía que ellas le iban a dejar el camino libre para que tumbara al pelinegro sobre la primera superficie que encontrara para arrancarle la ropa, estaba muy equivocado

-Entonces me voy al baño –lanzó el cojín contra el sillón y se marchó caminando a paso apresurado dando largas zancadas y manteniendo el seño fruncido. Ellas estaban contentas, valla que lo estaban, pero no por eso podían estarse con la guardia baja, sabían que ese hombre era muy volátil y ante cualquier señal de amenaza a para su pareja (dígase, algún otro macho alfa que se quisiera quedar/ligar a su presa –también representaban una amenaza aquellos que simplemente miraran a Kiku) no dudaría en sacar las garras y atacar a la yugular. No es que consideraban al hombre malo pero no lo veían para con su jefe, el necesitaba a alguien dulce, muy parecido a él de alguna forma, que sus abrazos fueran una muestra de su cariño y no un claro mensaje de propiedad, que sus ojos refulgieran de amor y no pasión a cada rato, que adorase las caminatas por las tardes y no los días enteros de sexo descomunal (tampoco estaba mal, digamos, pero si ello le llegaba pasar al pelinegro sabían que no lo verían por largas temporadas pues Heracles se cargaba sobre los hombros una reputación de aquellas)

-Disculpen, ¿Les gustaría un té? –ofreció a sus ayudantes y a su editor que había cortado la llamada telefónica tan larga, los tres asintieron con la cabeza

-Te ayudo –le propuso el rubio cuando lo vio levantarse del suelo, este se giró y le sonrió en agradecimiento, mientras las chicas seguían con su trabajo, ellos se dirigieron a la cocina a calentar agua en una hornalla

-¡Oh! –el celular de Elizabetha comenzó a sonar -¿Roderich? Que raro que el suela llamarme, de seguro que fue de compras y no sabe que tipo de carne tiene que llevarse –se paró para atender la llamada mientras Mei Mei negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios, de pronto ella también sintió al celular vibrando en el bolsillo de su pantalón avecinando que era otro llamado de atención para su hermano menor, suspiró resignada y atendió recién cuando hubo abierto la puerta de la entrada para hablar en el pasillo

Francis y Kiku llegaron cargados con las tazas de té para encontrarse con un panorama desértico y vieron desde la puerta entornada como las dos muchachas hablaban por teléfono. El japonés se arrimó a la mesa de para dejar las tazas pero por culpa de un mal movimiento una se volcó y calló al suelo rompiéndose en varios pedazos.

-¡Qué lástima! –Se quejó pelinegro agachándose para juntar las cerámicas destruidas, a su lado Francis lo ayudaba y sin querer su mano tocó un poco del líquido caliente que se había derramado quemándose la punta de los dedos -¡Auch! –se quejó y se llevó los dígitos a la boca

-Espera, déjame ver –le pidió el galo tomando la mano lastimada entre las suyas

En ese instante justo salía del baño el griego que se quedó de piedra al observar la escena de SU Kiku con las manos "entrelazadas" con ese bastardo francés. La furia se acrecentaba como una peste en su interior haciéndole rechinar los dientes y clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos con odio. Al no soportar más el hecho de que otro hombre tocara lo que le pertenecía saltó como un felino sobre el galo que ni enterado de la reacción del otro y por lo tanto no se pudo defender.

-¡No, Heracles-san! –gritó Kiku horrorizado cuando el hombre tomó al rubio del cuello de su camisa y los estampó contra la pared con una fuerza descomunal haciéndolo gemir de dolor -¡Por favor Heracles-san, basta! –le rogó acercándose a ambos y tratando de que el mayor soltara al otro aferrándose a su brazo sin éxito

-¡Este maldito te estaba tocando cuando yo no estaba! ¡Y tú te dejabas sin chistar! –estaba encolerizado, se quitó al pelinegro y dándose envión golpeó con todo su puño la mejilla del galo que salió disparado y se estrelló contra la pared nuevamente

Elizabetha y Mei Mei, que habían escuchado el barullo desde afuera, entraron para encontrarse con esa escena; Kiku desesperado tratando de detener a un Heracles incontrolable que vociferaba como un dragón a un pobre francés que se limpiaba la sangre del labio inferior. Ambas chicas corrieron donde el pelinegro y ayudaron a sujetar al hombre que parecía una bestia enjaulada.

-¡Por favor vete Francis! –le gritó Elizabetha al francés -¡Vete ahora! –el rubio no se lo pensó dos veces para tomar su chaqueta del suelo y salir corriendo fuera de la vista del demonio de cabellos castaños. Al desaparecer el galo de su campo de visión, el griego pareció tranquilizarse un poco y de un movimiento repentino tomó a Kiku de la cintura y lo abrazó enterrando su rostro en el cuello de este

Las miradas de las dos mujeres calaron al pequeño pelinegro que estaba completamente aturdido, porque sintió terror cuando vio al ojiverde tan alterado y desenfrenado, porque nunca pensó que podía querer correr lejos de ese hombre que le infundió pavor con esa actitud, porque nunca pensó que el griego se podía comportar así. Kiku sintió que no conocía nada de Heracles y eso lo llenó de dudas.

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lo siento . Realmente lo siento tanto, tarde demasiado en verdad pero tengo una excusa –siempre con excusas, si, lo sé- pero me quede sin pc, falleció y no tengo plata para pagar el arreglo y antes de eso me quedé sin internet, así que aproveché y traté de escribir algo pero mi amiga, la que ustedes deben conocer, musa, decidió abandonarme y solo venía de a ratos a mi D: Así que no me quedó otra que ir a un cyber café para tratar de escribir algo todos los días –mi pobre economía ;_;- pero finalmente terminé el capi que con tanto esfuerzo me costó escribir.

Lo dejé a la expectativa el capi, dan ganas de saber que va a acontecer –aunque ni yo se todavía con que lo puedo continuar…..creo – pero es una parte primordial de la historia, el enfrentamiento –cha chaaaaan!-

Buenos, sin más los dejo con el capi nuevo, antes de que me apedreen ;_; -se escapa protegiéndose la cabeza con una tapa de cartón porque no tiene plata para comprarse un escudo-

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekazu-sama, yo solo los secuestro momentáneamente…aunque en un futuro tal vez…._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 6<em>  
><strong>

Los dedos acariciaron el borde de la taza de té que se estaba enfriando sobre la mesa del café en donde estaba. Sus ojos viajaban de un extremo a otro observando con reparo cada detalle del local. Era pequeño pero la clientela que solía acudir era diversa, desde empresarios rezagados ataviados con sus trajes y maletines junto a un diario de la primera edición de la mañana, hasta miembros de las tribus urbanas que solían frecuentar Shibuya, muchas chicas con los accesorios sobrecargando sus vestuarios y demasiado maquilladas para su gusto o aquellos muchachos vestidos completamente de negro y con los cabellos en punta. Las paredes pintadas de un ocre sin vida debajo de un empapelado de entramado gótico; las mesas se distribuían de dos en dos y a los costados para cuatro personas, la vidriera exponía una gran cantidad de pasteles y dulces de los más diversos y deliciosos que se pudiera encontrar, un hombre con el cabello cano se encargaba de la caja registradora mientras que dos muchachos más jóvenes que el iban de un lado a otro levantando pedidos vestidos de camareros, una camina blanca arremangada hasta los codos, un pantalón negro de vestir y un delantal del mismo color con un bolsillo por delante donde llevaban un anotador y una lapicera.

Finalmente la puerta de la entrada se había abierto y la campanita que anunciaba a la nueva clientela replicó por algunos segundos, su mirada se encontró con la figura que se iba acercando a pasos torpes y exagerados hacia su mesa con esa sonrisa de tonto que siempre lo irritaba pero que era su marca característica.

-Te dije que no me hicieras esperar demasiado, idiota –le reclamó al rubio que con una mano detrás de la cabeza se desordenó los cabellos mientras sonreía en disculpa

-Disculpa es que tenía que hacer algunas cosas en casa antes de venir aquí y de paso pasé por la universidad por si tenían el certificado que les pedí la semana pasado, no sabes lo incumplidores que pueden ser pues se los pedí con anticipación pero ni noticias de el así que tuve que hacer un reclamo con el jefe de cátedra porque mi problema era con esa clase en al que me había anotado y no figuraba en las listas y –si hubiese sido por el podía continuar hablando hasta que la garganta se le quedara seca de tanto parlotear pero el inglés no podía soportar tanto

-Por Dios Alfred cállate –le ordenó y con un gesto de la mano le pidió que se sentara, este corrió la silla con un mohín de disgusto e inflando enternecedoramente los cachetes como si aun fuera un niño pequeño

-Nunca quieres escucharme cuando te hablo de mis problemas y tu siempre hablas por demás acerca de ese chico que te trae loco –se quejó sin deshacer su mueca de ofendido

Con las mejillas sonrojadas tras haber sido mencionado el tema de su importancia le contestó al norteamericano –Es que tu nunca tienes nada que contar referente a ese tema y siempre te vas por la tangente cuando empiezas a contar de tus problemas en la universidad –le reprochó intentando mantener su orgullo en lo alto

-Yo al menos no termino llorando con una botella de alcohol en la mano y confesándome al cojín imaginando que es cierto pelinegro al que no te atreves decirle que bien se le ve el kimono que lleva ese día –le refutó con desafío en la mirada a lo que el otro hombre solo pudo sonrojarse y callarse dando por perdida la discusión

-Ese no es un tema para tocar tan temprano en la mañana, mis problemas de alcohol son solamente míos –las mejillas se le habían sonrojado y desvió la mirada a un costado

-Está bien, siempre intentas escaparte con cualquier otro comentario cuando hablamos de este tema –se quedó unos momentos callado hasta que vino el mesero a pedir su orden, el estadounidense pidió lo que acostumbraba: una grasienta hamburguesa con todo incluido a pesar de que tan solo eran las diez de la mañana

-¡Esto es un asco, Alfred! ¡Son tan solo las diez de la mañana y tú comiendo esta porquería! –se quejó el inglés con cara de molestia

-Calla que tus has pedido esa comida inmunda ¿Scones? ¡Dios! ¡Que son un asco! –dijo para defenderse, ambos se desafiaban con la mirada –Aunque al menos no los has cocinado tu –murmuró por lo bajo para que el otro no oiga

-Bueno, es tu vida, si sigues comiendo esa porquería vas a engordar y las chicas no te van a mirar nunca más

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado –le respondió el otro sin importancia volteando el rostro y sirviéndose de la hamburguesa que le habían entregado

Se quedaron ambos en silencio hasta que el mayor decidió romperlo –Bueno, está bien, dejemos esta cháchara de lado. Te llamé porque ya no se que hacer –le dijo el hombre cayendo prácticamente sobre la mesa en son de derrota

-¿A qué te refieres? –quiso saber el otro con media hamburguesa masticada, el inglés hizo una mueca de asco apartándose unos centímetros pero luego volvió a acercarse para seguir hablando

-¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? ¡Claramente a Kiku! –los demás clientes voltearon al escuchar el grito que pegó el rubio que hasta se había parado sobre la mesa, con las mejillas sonrojadas se volvió a sentar y carraspeó –Digo, hace como tres días que no lo veo, Francis me prohibió ir porque dice que está muy ocupado como para que yo valla y lo moleste, pero yo ya lo extraño y realmente quiero verlo

-Oye –lo llamó el otro -¿No será que te estás obsesionando un poco? Mira, no conoces nada de ese chico, solo que tu eres su editor y el un dibujante de manga, que es bastante aislado y que es amigo de un italiano y un alemán que conociste una vez que fuiste a su casa en busca de un trabajo. No sabes nada de su familia, a pesar de que me constaste que tiene dos hermanos mayores, no sabes donde estudió o que tenga algún que otro pasatiempo. Además todo indica que está completamente interesado en otro tipo de hombre que no eres tú

- Pero que forma de destruirle la moral a tu amigo tienes, eh –le reclama engullendo una tostada que había en el plato en el centro de la mesa

-Eso se llama realidad, Arthur, pero como vives en tu mundo de fantasía y seres mágicos no eres capaz de verla –le refuta dándole un nuevo mordisco a su hamburguesa. La mirada de Arthur se entristece, realmente le gusta Kiku, no, él está verdaderamente enamorado del pelinegro y no puede concebir perder la guerra sin siquiera pelear en ella –Oye, no te desanimes –le dice el otro –Lo que digo es que trates de conocer un poco más de el para tratar de entablar una conversación y que logres moderar tu nerviosismo cuando estás cerca de él, según lo que me contaste sueles tartamudear cuando te sonríe o se muestra muy amable contigo pero según lo que dices eso ya es parte de su naturaleza y tienes que acostumbrarte para no perder los estribos cuando estés con el –dice dándole un último mordisco a su comida y tomando un poco de gaseosa

-En eso tienes razón, muchas veces acuden a nosotros silencios incómodos solo porque me muero de los nervios y no sé qué decir o hacer, pero tampoco veo que Kiku se esfuerce mucho en entablar una conversación; debo decir que es como si el silencio lo relajara y prefiera hacer oídos sordos cuando le hablo aunque nunca lo vi que se quejase de mí cuando suele hacerlo de su amigo italiano que parece que todos los días renueva la historia de su vida solo para ir a contársela

-Bueno, eso no significa que le seas indiferente, tal vez generas algo muy dentro de él pero que no puede expresar, según lo que escuché los japoneses tienden a ser estoicos y muy cerrados –le sonríe con esa sonrisa conciliadora que utiliza para levantarle el ánimo a los demás

-Es verdad –murmura acabándose el té –Y siguiendo con este tema, oye Al ¿Y tú que tienes para contar? –la pregunta toma por sorpresa al norteamericano que solo tiende a volver a sonreír pero con un leve toque carmín pintado en las mejillas lo que sorprende al inglés ya que su amigo no es de sonrojarse

-Hablando de eso… bueno si, eh estado saliendo con alguien por las últimas semanas –Arthur lo nota feliz, en sus palabras puede distinguir eso –He quedado con él para esta tarde, ya sabe que estoy con un amigo –el inglés se sorprende, no sabía que los gustos de su amigo eran los mismo que los suyos, después de todo le conoció muchas novias al rubio –Ya sé que te sorprende que esté saliendo con otro chico pero bueno, Arthur, él es lo mejor que me pasó en mucho tiempo. Es dulce y muy amable, casi nadie lo ve pero a pesar de que nadie lo note el brilla con luz propia que hasta siento que me enceguece pero no por eso dejo de disfrutar. Amo cuando sonríe y sus mejillas se sonrojan de esa manera tan adorable que me dan ganas de abrazarlo sin importarme lo que digan los demás, aun así no lo hago porque sé que tan tímido es, apenas puedo tomarlo de la mano cuando vamos por la calle caminando y lo mejor de todo es que realmente creo que me estoy enamorando, nunca antes alguien me importó tanto como para que me tenga pensando en él todo el día, por más preocupado por otras cosas que esté –el inglés sonrió complacido, su amigo finalmente había encontrado a alguien especial después de tantos fracasos y tiempo perdido en relaciones que no tenían salida

La campanilla de entrada le llamó la atención cuando la escuchó sonar, volteando instintivamente de espaldas para ver quién era. Se sorprendió al notar que era el chico que trabajaba en la sección de Francis y que este ya le había echado el ojo pero más grande fue su sorpresa cuando Alfred caminó hasta él y en un acto impulsivo lo estrechó en sus brazos y lo besó fugazmente.

-¡Por fin has llegado! –canturreó el norteamericano –Ven que quiero que conozcas a mi mejor amigo –se acercó hasta la mesa donde un estupefacto Arthur los veía casi sin comprender. Cuando el muchacho lo vio las mejillas se le colorearon de un rojo intenso y exclamó

-¡Mr. Arthur! –eh hizo una reverencia -¡N-no sabía q-que era el me-mejor amigo de Alfred

-¿Qué? ¿Se conocen? –preguntó el norteamericano desconcertado mirando a uno y al otro

-Sí, trabaja en el sector que le corresponde a Francis –el rubio de anteojos frunció el entrecejo, obviamente tenía una buena razón para estar enojado. Él sabía perfectamente quien era Francis y su reputación de acostarse con cualquier cosa viviente, y si eso era un chico tan adorable como lo era SU Matthew mucho mejor -Tranquilo Al, Francis no tiene ninguna chance, más cuando ahora se entere de que está contigo –el canadiense se sonrojó escondiendo la mirada, Alfred sonrió con más ganas y le pasó un brazo por los hombros estrechándolo contra si

-Bueno, Arthur, nosotros nos vamos –le comentó –Piensa en lo que te dije, eh –le dijo antes de voltearse y caminar hasta la salida

El inglés pagó lo que había consumido y lo de su amigo, luego le reclamaría que se marchó antes de dejarle el dinero para pagar lo que engulló pero no ahora pues lo dejaría disfrutar de su cita con el canadiense. Verdaderamente que el mundo era un pañuelo, justo el nuevo objetivo de su socio venía a ser el novio de su mejor amigo… que divertido será verle la cara cuando le diga que no tenía ni una posibilidad cuando de Alfred se trataba. Salió del local dispuesto a ir a ver a Kiku a pesar de que Francis prácticamente le prohibió ir, aun así se aparecería por su casa, ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía noticias del japonés y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

Como el café en que había pasado prácticamente toda la mañana quedaba a unas cuadras del departamento del pelinegro resolvió que lo mejor era caminar hasta su casa, no le hacía nada mal estirar las piernas. Unas cuantas cuadras y ya se encontraba con la fachada del lugar, se encaminó hasta la escalera para subir al cuarto piso. Llegó a la puerta del 4B y se dispuso a golpear pero cuando se acercó un poco más escuchó unos sonidos que solo le hicieron hervir la sangre de furia.

-N-No… no quiero –esa la voz de Kiku, de eso no había duda

-Vamos Kiku, no te niegues tanto, tanto tu como yo queremos esto, no me dejes esperando tanto por ti… te necesito –la voz grave de un hombre le llegó hasta los oídos y le hizo apretar con fuerza los puños

-E-Es que no estoy preparado… por favor no –su voz tenía un tinte de súplica

-Vamos, ya no quiero esperar más. Quiero hacerte mío, Kiku –el tono de orden le crispó prácticamente toda la paciencia

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No quiero! –Arthur llegó a su límite, Kiku estaba suplicando porque ese maldito abusador que estaba toqueteando a su amado quitara sus manos de encima. Dejó todo su autocontrol y de una patada abrió la puerta, la cerradura estalló y las dos bisagras de arriba se rompieron dejando la madera colgando

-¡Quita tus manos de Kiku ahora mismo! –gritó ante el desconocido. Ambos estaban recostados en el sillón, el griego encima del japonés, el pelinegro tenía el kimono desarreglado cayéndole por un hombro y los ojos anegados en lágrimas, el mayor había tomado las muñecas del nipón con una mano y alzado por sobre su cabeza mientras que con la otra intentaba abrirse paso entre las piernas del muchacho

-¡A-Arthur-san! –chilló el moreno dejando libres el caudal de lágrimas que viajaban libremente por sus mejillas. El hombre sobre el pelinegro frunció el ceño viendo su tarea frustrada pero no amagó en levantarse

Arthur corrió el trayecto que los separaba y tomó al griego del cuello de su remera alzándolo levemente del aire para quitarlo de encima del muchacho que se le había quedado mirando aterrado. Le dio un derechazo con la mano libre soltándolo al instante, Heracles calló contra la pared y resbaló de esta cayendo sentado y limpiándose el labio partido con el dorso de la mano. En un instante el castaño se levantó velozmente y le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula del rubio que se recuperó pronto y contraatacó con un golpe en la mejilla. Cuando el pelinegro pudo reaccionar corrió hacia ellos gritando.

-¡Por favor basta! ¡Ya no peleen más! –les suplicó llorando a mares al ver la sangre manchando ambos rostros

-¡Este bastardo estaba abusando de ti, Kiku! ¡Y no pienso dejar que se quede sin recibir su merecido! –los golpes iban y venían sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos, Kiku estaba al borde del colapso cuando una cabellera rubia apareció por la inexistente puerta

-¿¡Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí! ¿¡Qué es todo esto, Honda! –un muchacho con cara de malas pulgas se adentró al cuarto percatándose de la batalla campal que se efectuaba en la sala

-¡Vash! ¡Ayúdame a separarlos! –le gritó a su vecino que rápidamente corrió detrás del más grande cruzando sus brazos por debajo de las axilas sujetándolo por el pecho para detener sus movimientos de frente mientras que el pelinegro se aferró a la cintura del inglés hundiendo la frete en la espalda de este –Basta por favor… ya no se lastimen más –las lágrimas mancharon la camisa del hombre a quien sujetaba, este se tranquilizó y volteó a ver al más bajo sujetándolo su rostro con sus manos

-Lo siento, Kiku, no quise hacerte llorar –pidió el rubio, en los brazos de Vash el castaño se removía molesto, ese maldito bastardo estaba tocando lo que era suyo

-¡Aléjate de él! –le ladró rechinando los dientes, Kiku se hizo un paso hacia atrás y Arthur se puso delante de él para protegerlo

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –le preguntó al castaño retadoramente

-Heracles –respondió clavándole la mirada –Heracles Karpusi –Arthur no pudo disimular la sorpresa que le provocó escuchar ese nombre, se volteó para poder ver al pelinegro que tenía la cabeza gacha. Estaba confundido, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, soltó a Kiku y caminando con pasos acelerados se acercó hasta la destruida puerta atravesándola para marcharse siendo seguido por la mirada del japonés que se debatía interiormente que hacer

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Jo! Ya se que lo dejé picando, pero así le da más suspenso :33 Ahora que Arthur se enteró que Kiku anda con "alguien" ¿Qué es lo que hará? Y Kiku ¿Terminará desilusionándose de Heracles? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué pasará? –ni yo lo sé, se me secó el cerebro por el momento XD<p>

Obviamente, por lo que verán, ni Alfred ni Matthew son hermanos, y los eh puesto juntos porque esta también es una pareja que me gusta mucho –aunque Canadá me gusta con Iván y Gilbert también *3*-

Me gusta mucho el Heracles 100% seme, eh visto doujin que a pesar de ser el activo, suele entristecerse ante las negativas de Kiku –principalmente cuando le pide que se acueste con él- me gusta más que sea salvaje, bueno, es un gusto mío.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y realmente ruego al cielo que mi computadora reviva al menos para poder seguir escribiendo y no tener que ir a un Cyber café otra vez ;-; .Lamento no poder responder los hermosos reviews pero es que no me queda mucho tiempo en la pc . -ya está por venir mi primo- pero si les agradezco sus comentarios, me encantan ;_;

Nos estamos leyendo en cuanto pueda, realmente espero esta vez no tardar tanto u.u


	7. Chapter 7

Tanto tiempo :D

Si, ya se que no tengo perdón del dios yaoistico y que canso con mis muchas excusas pero no he podido hacer nada u.u Eh empezado una nueva carrera y me estoy poniendo las pilas completamente y, por lo tanto, no tengo nada de tiempo, más cuando de viaje solamente tengo 4 horas más las horas que estoy metida en la facultad -.- así que llega rendida a casa sin ganas de hacer nada D: pero me he decidido a. al menos, encontrar terminar con estos fics, tengo varias ideas y algo empezado de otros, pero no estoy segura de publicarlos, no quiero tenerlos ahí esperando treinta millones de años y nada -.-

Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer los hermosos reviews que me encantan :3 hace tiempo que los leí y cada vez que leo uno me pongo muy muy contenta ;O;

Así que sin más, los dejo con el capítulo, que los disfruten ;)

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekazu-sama, yo solo los uso para recrearme un poco y atormentarlos con mis historias :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Dejó caer el lápiz contra la hoja en blanco, su mirada entristecida se ensombreció aún más si era posible; desde hacía más de dos horas que estaba en la misma posición intentando encontrarle forma a algo que simplemente no tenía ni forma ni color. La mirada de Elizabetha y de Mei Mei lo traspasaron con tristeza, ellas suponían que le podría estar pasando a su jefe desde hace más de tres semanas, el mismo tiempo que Arthur Kirkland había dejado de presentarse por la casa del japonés.

Ese día, cuando todo comenzó, ninguna de las dos estuvo para presenciar el acontecimiento que los llevó a donde estaban en ese momento, cuando volvieron encontraron al vecino del nipón, Vash, acariciando la espalda de Kiku mientras este sollozaba en el piso, no había avistamiento del griego cerca, raro, pero tras preguntarle al suizo este confesó que lo encerró en una de las habitaciones ya que estaba muy alterado y no tenía ganas de lidiar con un loco celoso más que con el trabajo que tenía con el pobre japonés que se deshacía en llantos.

Le preguntaron varias veces que pasaba pero nunca llegaron a una respuesta concisa, claro, ya que ni el mismo sabía que le estaba pasando. Cuando vio como el inglés se marchaba de su casa con esa mirada que le declaraba que su corazón había sido partido en miles de pedazos no pudo sentirse más que el hombre más miserable de todo el planeta tierra y esa desesperación había emergido en forma de imperiosas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir expuestas sin parar.

Ella se regañaban a si misma por no haber evitado todo eso desde un principio, después de todo no habían estado cuando más la necesitaban. Elizabetha había salido a causa de una llamada telefónica que le hizo su marido rogándole que llegara lo antes posible a casa porque el pequeño Feliciano no dejaba de llorar, según el austriaco su pequeño hijo se había hecho amigo de un niño rubio de ojos azules con tendencia a sonrojarse cuando lo veía porque creía que era una niña y ahora resultaba que el pequeño iba a mudarse con su hermano mayor a otra ciudad muy lejana no podrían volver a verse, situación que el hombre no tenía idea de cómo controlar; por su parte, Mei Mei recordó que tenía que ir de urgencia a la escuela de su hermano porque, otra vez, había sido citada por la directora cuando el niño explotó unos fuegos artificiales en el baño de las niñas. De esa manera el japonés había quedado inevitablemente solo con el griego a merced de este.

-¿Deberíamos descansar? –preguntó en un susurro la taiwanesa a su compañera que se había quedado largo tiempo observando al japonés que se encontraba estático en su asiento sin despegar la mirada de su hoja pero tan perdido en sus pensamientos que parecía que nadie podría alejarlos de estos

-Creo que será lo mejor –le contestó la húngara levantándose del suelo y estirando los músculos, iba a voltearse para hablarle a su jefe cuando sintió como su celular vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón -¡Uf! ¿Y ahora qué querrá? –preguntó para sí misma imaginado que nuevamente sería su marido con otra pregunta acerca de cómo hacer que su pequeño hijo comiera sin tirar prácticamente toda la cena al suelo -¿Aló? –se llevó el auricular al oído a la espera de una contestación pero nadie contestó -¿Hay alguien allí? –ya comenzaba a irritarse, no había cosa que odiara más que la gente que llama pero nunca contestaba -¡¿Hola?

-¿Elizabetha? –la húngara se quedó completamente callada, había reconocido esa voz -¿Estás ahí Elizabetha? –preguntó aquella voz

-¡A-Arthur? –instintivamente la cabeza del japonés se irguió prestándole total atención a la conversación que se acontecía pero con un nudo en la garganta. "¿Por qué no lo había llamado a él?" No lograba evitar preguntarse mientras un frío que le estremecía el corazón se alojaba justamente ahí. Sentía la usencia del inglés y el hecho de pensar que ya no estaba a su lado preguntando por él, por como estaba, o si se encontraba bien le dolía, no sabía porque pero su indiferencia y alejamiento le dolía de sobremanera y lo deprimían más de lo que la situación en que ese momento se encontraba lo hacía

-Hola Elizabetha –la voz del inglés sonaba cansada y monótona, la muchacha se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior al notarlo, más cuando instintivamente volteó a ver a su jefe que se hacía el desentendido mirando la hoja en blanco pero que sabía muy bien que le prestaba atención a toda la conversación –Te llamaba para preguntare acerca del capítulo, no sé nada para cuando va a estar listo –fue como una apuñalada al corazón del pelinegro, se sentía rechazado por el rubio ya que este había perdido contacto completamente con él desde el incidente que lo tenía con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo. Se tomó el pecho cuando sintió como algo dolía en el haciéndolo sentirse desfalleciente por ese motivo

-Estamos en ello –le contestó la mujer con los nervios a flor de piel, rogaba interiormente que alguno de los dos hiciera algo, Arthur pidiéndole que le pasara con Kiku, cosa que ella gustosamente haría, o Kiku rogándole que le diera el teléfono; pero para su desgracia ninguno de los dos lo hacía –Kiku-san está como perdido –esperó la reacción del otro pero nada pasó así que continuó –es como si no tuviera motivos para seguir dibujando

-Tal vez esté falto de creatividad

-Yo creo de motivación, ya no hay una razón para que continúe con su trabajo –se estaba yendo de lengua pero debía hacer que alguno de los dos reaccionara y aclararan todo ese asunto que a ella la mantenía las noches en vela y con los pelos de punta. El silencio se promulgó en la conversación y pensó que el anglosajón le había cortado pero cuando iba a preguntar si pasaba algo lo escuchó del otro lado

-Muy bien, eso no es un tema del que debiera meterme, solo quiero saber cuándo van a tenerlo listo pero como veo que no hay una fecha próxima creo que será mejor que corte… –estuvo a punto de gritarle que no he instintivamente volteó a ver al pelinegro que no supo muy bien porque lo hizo pero se paró de su asiento dispuesto a contestarle el mismo la llamada al inglés, pero antes de poder efectuar algún movimiento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Enseguida Kiku se quedó en su lugar con la cabeza gacha como en señal de que era en vano hacer el intento de hablar con el otro pues sabía que si no eran sus palabras las que se atoraban en su garganta al saber que estaba diciendo esas cosas en presencia del griego o era porque el otro hombre lo intimidaba tanto que le cortaría en ese mismo instante

Elizabetha suspiró sin poder evitarlo así que armándose nuevamente de paciencia contestó al otro hombre –Muy bien, Arthur, cuando tengamos una fecha aproximada lo llamaremos nosotros mismo. Muchas gracias por su preocupación –contestó finalizando la llamada

La mirada de Heracles traspasó a todos los presentes de la sala quedándose clavada sobre el muchacho japonés que se estremeció al sentirla. El griego, que disfrutaba de tranquilas siestas por la tarde y que en ese momento había estado durmiendo, se despertó de golpe al escucharlos hablar y precisamente nombrar aquella persona. No era que estaba fingiendo dormir sino que había algo en su sistema nervioso que se activaba cuando se trataba de ese hombre en particular y no podía evitar el dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento para inmiscuirse en la escena dando a entender que ÉL era suyo y que nadie tenía el derecho de siquiera acercarse; menos aquel rubio cejón.

Notó las miradas de fastidio de aquellas mujeres que muy poco o casi nada lo afectaron, ellas no eran nada para interponerse entre él y su amado Kiku así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, solo que ellas solían ser muy entrometidas y se interponían en su mundo perfecto con Kiku; si fuese por él, encerraría en la torre más alta de un castillo al pelinegro para que nadie nunca más volviera a posar sus ojos en lo que le pertenecía.

-Váyanse –les ordenó a las mujeres que se le quedaron viendo como si tuviera un mono bailándole en el rostro -¿Qué no escucharon? Que quiero estar solo con Kiku –sentía claramente como aquellas mujeres parecían querer degollarlo con la mirada pero él ni se echó para atrás; no necesitaba espectadores para lo que sí o si iba a ocurrir

-Por favor –la voz del japonés llamó completamente la atención de las mujeres que lo miraron sin comprender, como si estuviera diciendo que iría a un bar de strip teas y se pusiera a bailar la macarena arriba de una mesa en ropa interior –Solo un rato –miró a sus ayudantes y ellas pudieron leer tranquilamente el "Necesito hablarle" en su mirada, con resignación ambas se levantaron pero antes de atravesar completamente la puerta Mei Mei se volteó a verlo

-Si hace algo que no quieras, llámanos, estaremos afuera esperando –para luego sonreír y marcharse cerrando tras de sí la puerta ignorando de sobremanera la mirada asesina que le lanzó el griego

-Heracles –lo llamó el nipón, este sonrió ante el llamado del de cabellos negros y se acercó a este como si fuera un gatito esperando las caricias de su amo –Necesitamos hablar –se paró en el lugar. Nunca significaba algo bueno la frase "Necesitamos hablar" y a nadie que sintiera algo como lo que él sentía por el japonés le gustaba escucharla. Sus rasgos se endurecieron y clavó aquella mirada verdosa sobre el rostro del muchacho que no cambió su expresión de melancolía. Heracles quería detenerlo, no quería escucharlo, pero sentía que a pesar de que saliera corriendo o que se tapara los oídos con las manos iba a ser imposible ignorar lo que acontecía

-No lo digas por favor –le suplicó. Iba completamente en contra de su personalidad, Heracles Karpisi nunca le suplicaba nada a nadie, en cambio era a él a quien solían suplicarle, pero con ese muchacho todas sus barrearas caían y sentía tan vulnerable que era capaz de estar a la entera disposición del japonés si este se lo pedía –No lo hagas por favor

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el japonés sin entender que era lo que quería decir el otro, lo vio confuso e intentó acercarse pero el mayor lo esquivó -¿Heracles?

-Sé lo que vas a decir y no quiero oírlo –se le adelantó –Prefiero marcharme antes que escucharlo de tus labios –Kiku lo miró confundido. No sabía que estaba pasando con el griego y porque reaccionaba de esa forma –Lo he notado –le declaró, este no reaccionaba, o no quería reaccionar, negándose internamente que lo que pudiera decirle tuviera relación con aquel tormento que lo había seguido de cerca desde hacía una semana –Si, me refiero a eso. Sé que no puedes dejar de pensar en él –la declaración del griego solo sorprendió de sobremanera al japonés que sentía su pecho hiperventilarse y como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas –Sé que desde hace más tiempo de lo que tú crees no has dejado de pensar en Arthur Kirkland y eso, por más frustrante que me sea, no deja de ser doloroso

-Te equivocas, Heracles –intentó convencer el menor mientras se acercaba de a poco al otro pero que nuevamente volvió a esquivarlo –So-solo me siento un poco mal de que esté tan distante

-Lo viste –agachó su mirada para continuar hablando luego de un prolongado silencio –Viste sus ojos aquella tarde, viste sus sentimientos. Y yo te vi a ti, Kiku, era como si quisieras salir corriendo detrás de él y rogarle que no te deje, que no te abandone o que al menos te lleve consigo. Hasta puedo jurarte que escuché el sonido de tu corazón romperse cuando él se marchó y hoy mismo cuando llamó y se negó a hablarte –los ojos del japonés se llenaron de lágrimas –No debes llorar, Kiku. Sabes que puedo ser brusco y que solo me importe lo que me beneficia pero contigo es todo diferente, solo me importar su y nadie más, haría lo que fuera por verte feliz sin importar si con ello debo lastimar a otros. Estoy acostumbrado a tomar lo que me pertenece sin importarme si quiere o no pero contigo es diferente pues nunca terminaste de ceder a mi

-Pero yo te amo –intentó convencer el menor. No entendía nada ¿Cómo podía decir que le dolió que Arthur se haya marchado de su lado cuando lo tenía a él? Kiku sabía muy bien que estaba enamorado de Heracles desde siempre, ¡Él era su hombre ideal! Fuerte, salvaje, con esos brazos que pudieran protegerlo y reconfortarlo cuando lo necesitase, con aquellos ojos verdes que solo lo mirarían a él repletos de amor, con aquel cabello rubio que… se detuvo al instante, no podía ser era imposible

-Dices amarme pero yo sé que en el fondo de tu corazón no es así –se acercó hasta el japonés y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de este que permanecía muy interesado en el suelo –Yo fue creado por ti, Kiku, soy la imagen de tu fantasía, de tu sueño, de lo que anhelas como lo haría cualquier hombre o mujer pero aquí –señaló su corazón –es otra cosa. Yo no soy esa persona por la cual tu corazón late desbocado, a pesar de que me duela más que cualquier otra cosa, aunque ni tú mismo te hayas dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo que tu corazón ya tiene dueño –sonrió tristemente –Intenté borrarlo de tus recuerdos, de tu ser, pero cada vez que veía en lo profundo de tus abismos negros lo veía a él… no podía verme yo a mí…

-Eso no es cierto –intentó auto convencerse sintiendo las lágrimas quemándole en los ojos –Yo te quiero a ti –tomó sus ropas estrujándolas –Te necesito a ti a mi lado –le suplicó

-Solo tienes miedo, Kiku, te has encerrado en una irrealidad para no hacerle frente a algo que cala muy dentro de ti. Estás aterrado porque tus deseos no se hagan realidad, piensas que no te ama o que no puede amarte y por lo tanto te engañaste con un amor al que nunca ibas a alcanzar pero al menos de era imposible, según tú. Te encerraste en tu burbuja para que nadie pudiera acercársete, me has creado a mí para no sentirte solo en tus desvelos… –se calló por unos instantes clavando su mirada esmeralda en las gemas negras del menor –y yo he venido aquí solo para hacer realidad esa compañía que tanto anhelas pero no he sido suficiente y nunca lo seré –se volteó caminando lentamente

-¡No te vayas! –le gritó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, se quedaría solo y no quería estarlo -¡Te amo! –le gritó pero este no volteó, solo se quedó parado en su lugar

-Dime si me amas tanto como a él –Kiku enmudeció, abrió la boca para decir que si pero nada salió de allí. Realmente no podía, no podía decir aquello sin que se cuerpo lo traicionara, sin que su alma se negara a decir tal mentira –Lo entiendo –confesó –No tengas miedo, Kiku –dijo volteando y sonriéndole –La felicidad solo se consigue por tus propios medios, no esperes a que ella venga hacia ti. No niegues tus sentimientos y se sincero con tu corazón –le sonrió tristemente –Te amo, Kiku, verdaderamente te amo… –murmuró, su figura poco a poco se iba haciendo cada vez menos nítida como todo a su alrededor. Sentía como si fuera engullido en un abismo. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que se le iba a salir por la boca, quería gritar, quería desgarrarse la garganta para que Heracles volviera, para que no lo dejara solo… no quería estar solo… no sin él… sin él… sin…

-Arthur…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Llegamos al final del capi :DD ya falta poco, ya falta poco .<p>

Bueno, la verdad es que este es el anteúltimo capítulo, no tengo pensado alargarla más porque ya no se puede XD (incluyendo el echo de que no tengo tiempo para seguir alargándola T_T)

Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad trataré de no hacerlos esperar demasiado con la conti, el capítulo final y tal vez de incentivo para que lo finalice podrían dejarme algún que otro lindo review que mal no hace -3-

Nos estamos leyendo lo más pronto que pueda, saludos ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Se que dije que este sería el último capítulo, pero me equivoqué . Este es el anteúltimo, queda uno más y concluirá la historia finalmente :DD

Ya ni pido perdón por el tiempo que tardé el traerles esta continuación, me da vergüenza ver desde hace cuanto no publico u.u pero la verdad esto me está matando, ni se para que me dan vacaciones si me la tengo que pasar estudiando y haciendo trabajos :S, pero bueno, finalmente hago lo que me gusta hacer así que no puedo seguir quejándome, lo lamento por ustedes que tienen que esperar tanto en que actualice DD: Pero aquí la tienen finalmente, la continuación! Ya dije que no pararé hasta que termine mis fics y trataré de seguir con las historias que se me están ocurriendo.

Bueno, los dejo con la continuación y quiero agradecerles en verdad por todo el tiempo de espera y por aquellos que todavía siguen leyendo mi historia, muchas gracias en verdad, le aprecio mucho ^^

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, lástima, todos son propiedad de Himuraya-sensei, la historia es lo único de mi autoria :3_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 8<span>

Oscuridad, todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad, una oscuridad que parecía una abismo que intentaba tragarlo e hundirlo para que fuera parte de ella, se sentía tan mal, tan desolado, no había nadie que pudiera acompañarlo, para que fuera su hombro en el cual apoyarse, no quería quedarse solo, nunca la gustó la soledad a pesar de que siempre avalaba que era mejor estar solo que con sus hermanos e interiormente se sentía bien cuando estaban a su lado. Él se había ido, Heracles lo había dejado solo y eso dolía, dolía mucho, pero había algo que dolía todavía más, tanto que sentía como si una mano invisible aprisionara su corazón y lo estrujara hasta dejarlo como una uva pero no sabía que era, o tal vez no quería averiguar que era… tal vez tuviera razón, tal vez Heracles no estaba tan equivocado y él se había ocultado en sentimientos autoimpuestos para cegarse ante la realidad. Siempre temió el ser rechazado, siempre fue débil de sentimientos y nunca soportó abrirse a alguien para que luego lo botara como si fuera la peor basura, siempre temió entregar su alma, su vida, su todo a alguien y que ese alguien lo despreciara, por eso es que se había auto enamorado del griego, él nunca iba a rechazarlo después de todo él comandaba sus acciones. Sería el hombre perfecto para él, todo lo que siempre deseó, su espécimen ideal que siempre estaría acompañándolo pero eso no significara que sea realmente para él, el corazón del ser humano es tan o más complicado que la mente de uno, una persona no decide a quien amar pues es su propio corazón quien llama y dicta quien es perfecto para uno a pesar de estar completamente llenos de errores.

Su corazón había escrito a fuego el nombre de una persona y a pesar de que por tanto tiempo había intentado suplantarla hasta ignorarla, su alma lo ansiaba.

Y en medio de la oscuridad un pequeño rayo de luz iluminó su camino, aunque era un camino con muchos baches que le impedían caminar sin problema, era un camino de esfuerzo alumbrado por una luz esmeralda que le recordaba a aquella persona que se había robado su corazón sin poder evitarlo, una luz tan parecida como el brillo de sus ojos, esos ojos que inconscientemente deseaba que solo lo observaran a él, unos ojos enmarcados por unas cejas prominentes que se le hacían chistosas pero elegantes, perfectas para su rostro amable pero varonil, con aquel cabello dorado alborotado que caía libremente sobre su frente, y aquella sonrisa, esa sonrisa con la que él sería feliz por el resto de sus días, era él, era el hombre perfecto que su corazón había elegido.

-¡! –podía sentir que había alguien en la habitación con él y que lo estaba llamando pero su voz sonaba muy lejana, como si sus oídos no pudieran escucharla aunque era muy insistente -¡...ku! –no sabía bien pero parecía que lo estaba llamado, intentó abrir los ojos pero estos se negaban a obedecerlo -¡Kiku! –lo estaban llamado a él, era una voz muy conocida, de alguien muy importante para él. Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, la luz del sol parecía bailar sobre ellos obligándolo a cerrarlos levemente pero intentó acostumbrarse a ese resplandor. Frente a él la imagen de una persona de largo cabello oscuro atado en una coleta baja y vestida de rojo se hizo presente

-¿Yao-nii? –la voz le salió entrecortada y adormecida, los ojos de su hermano mayor, tan oscuros como los suyos propios, se relajaron y en su rostro una sonrisa de alivio apareció a la vez que se acercaba para acariciarle los cabellos desordenándoselos para luego tirarse a sus brazos y estrecharlo entre ellos como cuando era un niño, Kiku, desconcertado, solo pudo sujetarse a las ropas del mayor y mirarlo confundido cuando lo soltó

-Estuve llamándote por veinte minutos pero no respondías, te juro que estuve a punto de llamar a una ambulancia y hacerte los primeros auxilios si no te despertabas –le confesó el chino -¿Otra vez trabajando hasta tarde? Ese bastardo del té es un esclavizador, ya lo agarraré yo para darle su merecido ¿Cómo se le ocurre abusar de mi pobre hermanito? –Yao seguía con su monólogo siendo, de alguna forma, ignorado por el menor –Ahora no me digas que tus ayudantes no vinieron, ¿No le estarás pagando demasiado a esas chicas cuando no acuden al trabajo en la hora precisa? –se acercó hasta su hermanito y vio la hoja en la que estaba trabajando y donde se había dormido -¿Sigues todavía con esto? Realmente te apasiona dibujarlo, va, en realidad debo admitir que Heracles es muy popular y todas las chicas fanáticas del yaoi lo tienen pegado a la pared hasta algunos hombres, claro que yo no soy uno de ellos, si tengo que pegar un póster en la pared pegaría uno tuyo Kiku, en ese en que te vestí de pequeño osito panda cuando tenías cuatro años ¡Waaa! ¡Te veías taaaan tierno, aru! –mientras el pelilargo se adentraba en su mundo de fantasía en donde su hermanito era un tierno niño el japonés cavilaba acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para toparse con su trabajo y descubrir en que se había abocado toda la noche, desde el papel los ojos de Heracles le devolvían la mirada, instantáneamente fue como si los recuerdos acudieran a su memoria y los sentimientos lo inundaron sofocándolo por completo

-Yao-nii –llamó al mayor que había acabado con su monólogo y se dispuso a ver a su hermanito a los ojos –¿Qué días es hoy? –preguntó con tranquilidad cuando los nervios parecían querer comérselo por dentro

-Mmm –meditó el pelilargo –Creo que es miércoles si no me equivoco, ¿No Iván? –en ese instante el japonés se percató del otro hombre que descansaba apoyado en el umbral de su casa y que al ser llamado se había parado firmemente sin dejar de cruzar los brazos delante de su pecho. El ruso sonrió con esa sonrisa suya, mezcla entre lo aniñado que era considerado y sadismo reprimido, para luego contestar

-Da, hoy es miércoles, ¿O es que el trabajo ya te ha afectado la memoria? –la verdad es que el japonés nunca se llevó muy bien con el ruso, era un hombre que infundía miedo hasta a los más valientes y aunque tuviera esos arranques de inocencia siempre salía con que quería hacerse uno con cualquier persona, clara experiencia personal tenía el pelinegro de las veces que tuvo de que escapar del hombre cuando lo acorralaba en la sala de la casa que compartía con sus hermanos mayores o hasta había veces en que era el mismo Yao o YongSoo quienes tuvieron que salvarlo más de una vez de las garras del otro hombre

Kiku caviló en lo que estaba pasando, no estaba seguro pero si no mal recordaba era viernes y no se había quedado dormido sobre su trabajo sino que había estado hablando con Heracles antes de que este desapareciera; nuevamente su mirada se dirigió a la hoja y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de una cosa: la imagen de Heracles estaba dibujada allí, volteó a toda la habitación descubriendo que las portadas, dibujos y hasta los póster del lugar estaba la imagen del griego cuando hasta hace unos días no había nada de él. Inevitablemente sus ojos se dirigieron al calendario en la pared descubriendo con sorpresa la fecha: era el día antes en que tenía que entregar su trabajo y eso solo significaba una cosa; estaba loco, simplemente estaba loco, era imposible que lo que haya vivido no sea nada más que un sueño o una alucinación. Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la sonrisa maquiavélica del ruso que le dio mala espina, según lo que le había contado su hermano, el hombre de los hielos solía practicar muy de vez en cuando la magia negra solo para atormentar a alguien, aunque eso no quería decir que lo haya utilizado con su persona, ¿No?. Antes de que sus pensamientos volvieran a vagar se decidió finalmente, tenía cosas que hacer y no podía aguardar ni un minuto más en ese lugar. Se levantó como un rayo del lugar en el que estaba sentado y sin darle una explicación de a dónde iba salió corriendo hacia la casa de Elizabetha con el corazón hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¿Pero a dónde va este niño? –se preguntó el chino viendo la puerta que había dejado abierta el menor, se volteó a ver a su amigo que seguía sonriendo pero él conocía más que cualquier cosa esa sonrisa –Espero que no tengas nada que ver con esto, Iván –le lanzó una mirada de amenaza al hombre que ocultó detrás de él un libro negro de título en ruso

-¿Yooo? Para nada –y se dio media vuelta al comprobar que su jugarreta había hecho efecto en el pequeño japonés

Kiku salió del departamento sin mirar atrás, debía llegar cuanto antes al departamento de Eli antes de que esta se marchase, necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que escuchara lo que tuviera que decir, aquello que de alguna forma lo estaba sofocando y le hacía atragantarse con las palabras. Vio la fachada del edificio donde vivía la castaña y sin dudar llegó al porche y buscó en el intercomunicador el apellido de su amiga, cuando lo encontró llamó varias veces hasta que la voz hastiada de una mujer le contestó.

-¿Pero quién demonios es para llamar a esta hora y de una forma tan estridente? ¿Qué no saben que hay gente que duerme hasta un poco más de las siete de la mañana? ¡Demonios! ¡Tengo que ir al trabajo!

-¡Eli soy yo! –gritó desesperado el pelinegro antes que la mujer no lograra oírlo -¡Por favor necesito hablar contigo! ¡Ábreme!

-¿Kiku-san? –preguntó ella desconcertada -¡Por favor sube! –le ordenó. El japonés no se hizo esperar y corrió escaleras arriba hasta el 2C golpeando repetidamente hasta que vio asomarse por la puerta entreabierta a su ayudante todavía con la ropa de cama. En cuanto la vio el pelinegro se lanzó a sus brazos llorando -¿Pero qué pasa, Kiku-san? ¿Por qué llora? –acarició su espalda intentando que los espasmos parasen y que el hombre finalmente le respondiera

-¡Oh Eliza! ¡Al fin lo he entendido! –sollozó -¡Me estuve engañando a mí mismo tanto tiempo! –ella lo miró sin comprender y preguntó

-¿A qué se refiere, Kiku-san? –hizo que el muchacho levantara el rostro para que la mirara y con sus dedos borró el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas

-¡Qué lo amo! –Elizabetha abrió los ojos gigantescamente de la sorpresa -¡Estoy enamorado de él, Eliza! –y volvió a esconder el rostro en su pecho para seguir destilando su pesar en forma de lágrimas

-¡¿Pero de quién?! –inquirió ella con los nervios a flor de piel tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo levemente

-¡De Arthur-san! ¡Estoy enamorado de Arthur-san! –gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Mientras él lloraba la húngara lo acogía en sus brazos sin tener una respuesta a aquella confesión, de la puerta del dormitorio se asomó su esposo con el cabello revuelto y sin los anteojos, señal de que recién se había despertado con todo el alboroto que había hecho el pelinegro, quien había tomado la mano de su pequeño hijito Feliciano que se refregaba los ojitos y bostezaba, ella le hizo un gesto a su marido con la cabeza y este comprendiendo se adentró nuevamente a la habitación alzando en el proceso al pequeño niño

-Ya, Kiku-san, tranquilícese, con llorar no va a ganar nada. Venga, séquese esas lágrimas y cuénteme como fue que se dio cuenta de ello –lo incitó a hablar mientras se paraba junto a él para dirigirse a la mesa de la cocina para sentarse tranquilamente. El japonés se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su buzo y trató de tranquilizar su voz para que no sonara entrecortada

-Si-Siempre he estado enamorado de él –la mujer abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa, ella se imaginaba que no le era indiferente el inglés y que hasta le gustaba un poco pero el enterarse que su jefe siempre quiso al rubio era shockeante, más cuando el hombre siempre le demostró su interés para nada disimulado –Sé que puede sonar muy tonto, hasta yo no puedo entender lo ciego que fui, pero hasta hoy no me he dado cuenta de ello –rió amargamente –Verás, he tenido un sueño bastante raro esta noche. Me he quedado hasta tarde otra vez con el trabajo y me quedé dormido en el lugar pero cuando desperté me encontré con que Heracles era real –levantó la mirada para encarar a la húngara –sí, sé que suena muy insólito pero es lo que pasó. Al principio estaba feliz de que el hombre de mi vida estuviera allí pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacía cada vez más desgastante, pedía estar siempre a mi lado y yo no podía estar con nadie sin que lo mirara amenazadoramente –suspiró –y lo peor del caso fue cuando ellos se pelearon, Arthur-san se peleó con Heracles y se alejó de mí. Fue ahí que me di cuenta de cuanto necesitaba su presencia y de cuanto me hace bien estar a su lado. El Heracles de mi sueño me llevó a una disyuntiva, no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de quedarme solo por eso había recurrido a un amor platónico e imposible como lo era Heracles cuando no quería enfrentarme a mis verdaderos sentimientos quedándome expuesto y sin saber qué camino tomar. Soy muy introvertido, creí que siendo sincero solo me traería el exponer mi corazón a que lo rechacen… yo no soportaría el dolor de no ser correspondido porque sé que tengo miedo de ello. Lo quiero, pero no me atrevo a hacer algo para tenerlo y por eso prefiero ignorar lo que siento porque así sé que no sufriré cuando se aleje de mi lado –confesó el pelinegro bajando la mirada. Elizabetha se quedó en silencio por unos momentos hasta que finalmente habló

-Todos tenemos miedos de no ser correspondidos, Kiku-san pero si uno no se arriesga nunca va a ganar nada. Pasa lo mismo que en la vida, nada nos caerá del cielo simplemente, si realmente anhelamos algo tenemos que luchar por ello y cuando lo conseguimos es aún mayor la satisfacción, si es en caso contrario; lo que no nos mata nos hace más fuerte, nadie puede morir porque sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos. Sí, sé que va a doler pero hay que sobreponerse al dolor, no podemos ignorar el llamado del corazón solo porque tememos en la posibilidad que no sientan lo mismo que nosotros ¿Y quién dice que la otra persona no está enamorada de nosotros? –sonrió con amabilidad mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un leva apretón. El japonés le devolvió la sonrisa comprendiendo que la mujer tenía razón. Era verdad, nadie gana nada si no arriesga por eso uno siente más paz cuando piensa "lo he dicho" que "se lo tendría que haber dicho" cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Con renovadas energías se paró de un impulso de la silla y sonriendo le dijo a la mujer que continuaba con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

-Tengo que hablar con Arthur-san y decirle que estoy enamorado de él –se quedó unos instantes callado -¿Pero cómo?

-¿Por qué no lo llamas y concretan una cita para que se lo puedas decir de frente? –al muchacho se le incendiaron las mejillas por la sugerencia pues no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente para decirle a la cara lo que sentía al inglés pero como estaba energizado con carga positiva asintió levemente con la cabeza. Elizabetha fue en busca del teléfono y se lo pasó junto con una agenda –Su nombre está en la K, búscalo ahí

El japonés tomó el teléfono con manos temblorosas y marcó. Tras tres tonos el pelinegro se empezó a impacientar y el pensamiento de que no había sido una buena idea lo atacó, cuando iba desistiendo en colgar alguien del otro lado atendió la llamada.

-¿Hello? –el acento inglés sobresaltó al japonés que parecía que se había quedado con la lengua trabada -¿Hay alguien allí? –preguntó tranquilamente, el corazón de Kiku comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente y las palabras que quería decirle se le agolpaban en la mente sin orden –Voy a cortar –la voz se escuchó de a poco más y más lejana, desesperado el japonés abrió la boca y finalmente las palabras salieron de su garganta

-A-Arthur-sa-san… so-soy yo Ki-Kiku –tartamudeó con los nervios a flor de piel

-¿¡Kiku!? –se sorprendió el mayor al escucharlo, aunque se sentía verdaderamente bien al oír su voz -¿¡Te ocurrió algo!?

-N-No, nada ma-malo pasó so-solo q-quería hablar con usted –sentía que si no decía las cosas lo más rápido posible no podría hacerlo nunca más

-¿A-Ah sí? ¿D-de qué querías hablar co-conmigo? –preguntó visiblemente nervioso, y claro como no estarlo cuando quien le hablaba era la persona más importante en su vida

-AArthur-san m-me gustaría que lo ha-habláramos personalmente, no creo que s-se pueda decir por teléfono

-¿Pero de qué se trata? ¿Es algo sobre el trabajo? –inquirió

-N-No, algo personal –respondió, si no cortaba ahora se iba a morir de la vergüenza

-¿Y de qué se trata entonces?

-Es que bueno… yo… bueno usted… usted y yo –Kiku no encontraba las palabras necesarias para acabar la comunicación y plantearse como sería su confesión a la persona que amaba, que le diría o como le diría que –lo amo… -después de haberlo dicho se dio cuenta de que se le había escapado de los labios, aterrado, y oyéndose un grito de Elizabetha por detrás, cortó la llamada sintiendo como los ojos le escocían amenazando con largarse a llorar allí mismo por la estupidez que había cometido. Salió corriendo con el teléfono en las manos temblando continuamente hacia donde se encontraba la húngara y terminó arrodillado en el suelo a sus pies porque sus piernas ya no pudieron soportar más su peso -¡Oh Eli me quiero morir! –sollozó dejando caer el teléfono al suelo y tomándose la cabeza con las manos -¡Dios mío le he dicho que lo amo por teléfono! ¡Dios me le confesé! –Elizabetha se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó cuando vio que su cuerpo temblaba completamente presa del ataque de pánico del que sufría

-Tranquilo, Kiku, no es nada malo –trató de tranquilizarlo aunque de nada sirvió

-No puedo estar tranquilo, Eli, le acabo de decir que lo amo por teléfono, ni tuve el valor de decírselo en la cara. Encima le corté antes de que pudiera decirme algo ¡Me quiero morir! ¡No quiero saber que me dirá! ¡Dios!

La húngara solo lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras el otro prácticamente planeaba como escapar del país antes que darle la cara a Arthur después de la confesión que se mandó por teléfono. Aunque ella sabía que le iría bien porque suponía que el inglés también sentía lo mismo que él, a pesar de que pudiera afirmarlo completamente, y que se estaba haciendo problema por nada.

Diez minutos en los que el japonés no dejaba de plantearse como desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para que Arthur Kirkland no lo encontrara nunca más en la vida e insultándose en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber cuando escucharon un estruendo en el pasillo de un hombre gritando llamando a alguien y otra voz que trataba de detenerlo. Antes de que pudieran mirarse entre ellos y preguntarse qué estaba pasando la puerta del departamento de Elizabetha fue abierta con brusquedad.

Los ojos del japonés prácticamente se salían de sus cuencas cuando lo vio ahí parado con la respiración agitada y el cabello más revuelto de lo normal siendo jalado por las axilas por un guardia de seguridad que trataba de sacarlo a la fuerza.

-Kiku –lo llamó el hombre cuando lo reconoció en el piso con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-Arthur-san –su nombre escapó de sus labios como un suspiro y sin pensarlo dos veces el hombre se adentró al departamento

_Continuará_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ahora si, este es el anteúltimo de verdad así que prepárense para la verdadera confesión *O* No esta asquerosidad que le hice hacer a Kiku por teléfono XD<p>

Nos leemos en el último capítulo, espérenlo con ansias :3

Bye!


End file.
